


Le Crépuscule du Monde

by llobregat_7



Series: Ilan, le Temps des Mondes [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alienages (Dragon Age), City Elf (Dragon Age) Origin, City Elf Culture and Customs, Elf Culture & Customs, Elvhen Pantheon, F/F, F/M, Fade Demons, Fade Rifts, Fade Spirits, In the Fade, M/M, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llobregat_7/pseuds/llobregat_7
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Lace Harding/Sera, Solas (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ilan, le Temps des Mondes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062674
Kudos: 2





	1. Le Conclave

Dans la petite chambre d'une taverne d'un village des dorsales de givre, deux elfes discutaient. L'un était un elfe d'une vingtaine d'année entamée depuis peu aux cheveux roux foncé rasés sur les côtés avec une frange couvrant son front et ces pupilles vertes comme les forêts. Une cicatrice grande et profonde marquait sa mâchoire comme si on avait essayé de lui ôter sa peau pâle de son visage, et une autre barrait son nez à l'horizontal. Sous ses prunelles, il arborait fièrement les lignes fines tel des vignes des marques de Mythal dont la couleur rappelait celle de l'or terne. Assis sur le montant du lit, il fixait inquiet l'autre personne présente dans la pièce. L'autre personne était également une jeune femme, à la peau caramel dont sa vingtaine d'années était déjà entamé et bien finie depuis deux printemps. Elle avait des cheveux blonds cendrés mirant comme l'argent coulant sur ses épaules, et dont le côté droit était totalement tressé, et ses pupilles étaient d'un dorée scintillant et où tous s'y noyaient en les fixant. Une cicatrice ornait son cou dissimulé par ses boucles cendrés, plus ancienne se développait telles le lierre sur sa peau. Cette marque était éternelle pour Ilan, apparue au cours de son enfance et ne l'ayant plus lâché ensuite... Sous le regard de son camarade, elle vérifiait l'armure qu'elle portait. 

" Rappelles-moi pourquoi tu a accepté de te rendre à Darse ? L'interrompit le jeune elfe

\- Ces dalatiens sont prêts à nous payer en herbes médicinales et en nourritures, que demander de plus ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que la moitié des orphelins du bascloître ne va pas survivre si l'hiver est aussi fort que celui de l'année dernière, et surtout avec si la moitié du bascloître reste détruit. Alors, si aller surveiller ces idiots de peigne-culs chantrites peuvent leur permettre de vivre alors j'y vais.

\- Mais pourquoi toi Ilan ? Nous faisons tout les deux parti des Cinq du Réseau, tu pourrais envoyer n'importe qui à ta place."

Ilan lança un regard blasé vers son acolyte, Alarith. Il était un elfe dalatien, ayant grandi dans les plaines et ayant le rejoint le Réseau par un tragique fil d'évènements. Comme n'importe quel membre... Elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était ou du moins, elle ne savait pas de qui elle était la progéniture. Son père était un humain , cela était un fait, mais se mère, qui était-elle ? Un mystère bien gardé. Une elfe était une possibilité à la vue de ses traits fins et la couleur criarde de ses pupilles. Il y avait aussi sa taille plutôt grande, un mètre soixante-dix, et ses oreilles rondes qui tendaient vers l'humain et donc une mère tout aussi humaine que son père. Pour les elfes, elle était humaine, pour les humains, elle était elfe. Dans un soupir, Ilan replaça son pendentif gravé d'un loup en-dessous de sa chemise, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'elfe présent dans la pièce avec elle. 

" J'ai décidé, je ne demande pas de remettre ma décision en question.

\- Je le fais quand même ! Ces Lavellans, ils ne pouvaient pas envoyer l'un des leurs ?

\- N'oublies pas de qui nous parlons, Alarith. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, les dalatiens se croient supérieurs aux autres elfes. Mais, ce qu'ils donnent en échange, n'est pas oubliable. Je te l'ai déjà dis.

\- Fais juste attention à toi. Je ne me vois pas dire à Elros."

Ilan haussa un sourcil en accrochant ses deux dagues affutées en onyx dans son dos. En voyant la mine réellement inquiète de l'elfe, elle eut un semblant de sourire avant de lui tapoter l'épaule pour le réconforter au tant qu'elle le pouvait, elle qui était si distance avec les gens. Alarith sourit également avant de la prendre dans ses bras dans un geste tendre. Ilan resta de marbre, et il savait que la jeune femme ne lui rendrait jamais son geste. Ilan était froide, réservée autant avec les gens qu'avec ses propos sentiments, pourtant, personne ne pouvait réfuter que son cœur était bien plus généreux que celui de n'importe quelle mère de la Chantrie. Il se décrocha d'elle, en tapotant ses épaules en souriant. 

Tu dois y aller, le groupe de mercenaire par bientôt, _Commença Alarith alors qu'Ilan se tournait vers la porte_ , Fais en sorte que le _Loup Blanc_ revienne. 

\- Il se peut que chaque jour soit le dernier voyage et que demain n'arrive jamais, peut-être que sera celui-ci pour moi." Déclara t-elle provoquant une grimace chez le jeune elfe. 

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de répondre et sortit de la chambre telle une balle de fusil. Dans un soupir, elle rejoignit les mercenaires au rez-de-chaussée de la taverne. Ecoutant d'une seule oreille les recommandations du chef du groupe, elle sentit des yeux perçants sur elle. Intriguée, Ilan chercha de regard qui la fixait ainsi. Elle ne vit qu'un homme assis dans le fond d'une alcôve, silencieusement drapé dans une cape noir, la regardant. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner vers le chef qui lui posait une nouvelle question aussi idiot que toutes celles qu'il lui avait posé depuis les derniers jours. Le groupe, après cette courte réunion, prit la route du Saint Temps Cinéaire où la Divinie, Justinia, avait réussi à convier les chefs des mages et des templiers dans un pourparlers afin de mettre fin aux révoltes régnants dans l'ensemble du continent, et pour assurer la sécurité, la Chantrie avait engagé un grand nombreux de mercenaires : les mages refusaient de laisser la sécurité des lieux aux templiers, et les templiers refusaient de devoir laisser leurs armes à l'extérieur du temple. Un beau bordel pensa Ilan la première fois que les dalatiens lui avaient demandé d'y aller à la place de la première de leur clan. En arrivant au temple, la jeune femme se retrouva reléguée à la surveillance des couloirs. Ilan détestait cet endroit alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds : elle avait des traits d'une certaine manière elfique mais elle ne croyait pas aux légendes que certaines vieilles femmes du bascloître lui avaient racontés, mais, comme son père, elle était andrastienne, pas au point de réciter le cantique par cœur, mais assez pour croire et avoir de l'espoir. La vérité était que selon elle que l'existence d'un prétendu Créateur était aussi invraisemblable qu'une nuée de clochards volants, mais tellement rassurante qu'on acceptait son illogisme. Grognon, elle soupira, les encens lui donnaient mal à la tête et la faisait un peu tousser. Sa mission était simple. Elle devait parcourir les couloirs du temple en surveillant que personnes ne se cachent dans les coins sombres. La matinée passa rapidement, et était réellement ennuyeuse; surtout que ne pouvait pas quitter sa tâche sans prévenir quelqu'un avant, mais, il y avait personne. Appuyé contre l'un des murs, elle jouait avec l'une de ses dagues surveillant le couloir. Elle avait même effrayée une pauvre sœur chantriste il y a une petite heure. Attentive plus qu'elle laissait le voir, elle entendit le cliquetis d'armures. Elle savait que l'ensemble des Templiers portant une armure avait été contraire de rester dans le bâtiment secondaire du temple pour éviter tout débordement avec le grand nombre de mage se trouvant dans l'autre bâtiment secondaire. Intriguée par cette présence en armure, la jeune femme se redressa rengainant sa dague, avant de s'avancer silencieusement dans le couloir. Ses pieds glissant sur le tapis aux couloirs bordeaux, blanches et dorées, elle avança vers les bruits métalliques. Elle déboula sur une grande porte légèrement ouverte, juste assez pour faire placer les bruits les plus forts se répercutant dans la pièce. Discrètement, elle l'entrouvrit. Son corps sursauta de surprise, et de consternation. Elle avait vu beaucoup de choseen tant membre du Réseau, mais là... Des gardes des ombres s'en prenant la Divine ? Il était sûr et certain qu'il s'agit de mages appartenant à cet ordre de renom, leur armure était reconnaissable entre mille, surtout qu'elle venait de Denerim et qu'elle avait croisé la route du Héro de Férelden. La pauvre femme qu'était la Divine était maintenue à un mètres du sol, les bras en croix retenu par la magie rouge de deux mages. Les yeux froids et la respiration régulière, Ilan fixa la scène cherchant une entrée discrète pour lui permettre de se faufiler et d'abattre ces mages avec le moins de danger possible pour elle et la vieille femme. Son plan mourut dans l'œuf quand son sang se gela. Elle vit une créature humanoïde. Elle mesurait dans les deux mètres, et semblait avoir été un jour humaine, mais été aujourd'hui plus proche de l'engeance que d'un humain. Ses longues mains se terminaient en longs doigts tenant plus des griffes que d'autre chose. Encapuchonnée, son visage était froid, furieux, décoré de pierre rouge brillante dont le chant résonnait, du lyrium rouge. Ilan en avait déjà vu pour en être certaine. Entre ses griffes, il tenait une sorte de sphère gravé de lignes zigzagantes. Cette dernière brillait d'une lueur rouge qui semblait échapper un bon au contrôle de la créature qui ne paraissait s'en soucier. Le pouvoir de cette chose ne pouvait venir que de cette sphère de pierre. D'un geste de la main, la créature approcha la sphère de la Divine qui hurla de douleur, et sa tête tourna vers la porte. Les yeux bleus claires de la vieille femme rencontrèrent ceux dorés d'Ilan. D'un regard et comme si un miracle était arrivé, les deux femmes se comprirent. 

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! S'exclama Ilan en ouvrant la porte d'un geste surprenant l'ensemble de l'assemblée maléfique.

\- Tuez-la. Personne ne doit empêcher le rituel !" S'exclama en retour la créature fixant Ilan.

Fixant la jeune femme, la chose ne vit pas la Divine réussir d'un geste de la main à lui frapper la sphère tenue dans la sienne. Elle tomba au sol et roula au pied de la jeune elfe. Inconsciemment et sans réfléchir, elle la prit dans sa main, et l'hurlement de mécontentement de la créature couvrit celui de douleur pure d'Ilan alors que l'objet magique ne brillait plus d'une lueur rouge, mais d'une lueur bien plus forte de couleur dorée. Une réaction en chaîne en résulta : n'ayant pas la capacité de contrôler la densité de magie stockée dans la sphère par le seul fait qu'elle n'était pas une mage, celle-ci se libéra sans contrôle et une décharge magique se rependit dans la grande pièce ne protégeant qu'Ilan. Une explosion brisant la pierre, brûlant les corps sur place, détruisant les roches. Une faille déchirant le ciel d'hiver s'ouvrant entre les deux mondes en résulta.


	2. L'inconsciente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ir abelas = je suis désolé  
> Ma halani = aides-moi

L'explosion du Saint Temple Cinéraire avait entrainé la mort de l'ensemble des chefs de l'Ordre des Templiers et de la rébellion des mages ainsi qu'un grand nombre de nobles et de chantristes. Un véritable désastre pour l'ensemble du continent qui pleurait aujourd'hui la Divine. A la place du temple, il y avait un gigantesque cratère entouré, telles des barrières, de lance de pierres aux rayons verdâtres. Dans ce trou gargantuesque, il y avait une faille, une distorsion de l'espace entre le monde éveillé et l'Immatériel. Cette dernière alimentait une énorme Brèche dans le ciel, s'ouvrant directement sur le monde des rêveurs. La possibilité qu'une personne est survécu à cela était une idée exclu par la Chercheuse Cassandra Pentaghast, main droite de la défunte Divine Justinia V. Appuyée sur une table où était posée une longue carte de Thédas, elle la fixait intensément en sachant, d'une certaine manière, que le pays, que dire, le monde tout entier était condamné par la présence de la Brèche au-dessus de leur tête telle l'épée d'un bourreau si personne n'arrivait à la fermer voir simplement à la stabiliser pour qu'elle s'arrête de s'étendre tel une coulée de boue. 

Chercheuse Pentaghast ! S'exclama un soldat en entrant en trombe dans la salle la plus grande de la Chantrie de Darse. 

\- Si c'est le commandant Cullen qui me demande, dites-lui que je passerais le voir... Lança Cassandra avec une voix tendue.

\- Une survivante est apparue.

\- Comment ça ? S'exclama-t-elle totalement dubitative.

\- Elle est sortie d'une faille en plein milieu des ruines du Temple. Les gardes viennent de la ramener, et l'elfe s'est directement rendu à son chevet pour l'examiner, et il est toujours."

Cassandra se gela de surprise. Perdue et intriguée, elle se tourne vers l'éclaireur, droit comme un I sur ses pieds. Une survivante, la seule survivante. La question logique venant dans l'esprit de la Chercheuse était : innocente ou coupable de cet acte horrible ? L'éclaireur lui indiqua qu'il s'agit d'une métisse probablement à demi-elfe, cela surprise Cassandra : que faisait-elle au Saint Temple Cinéraire ?Cette question se tut quand le soldat précisa qu'elle était sûrement citadine et venue avec un groupe de mercenaire puisque la survivante ne possédait pas de _vallasins_ alors qu'elle semblait avoir déjà presque la trentaine. La jeune survivante devenait bien suspecte pour la main droite de la Divine habituée à trouver rapidement des coupables sans prendre du recul sur les autres questions pouvant être posées et les solutions pouvant être apportées par des tiers personnes. Néanmoins, elle décida à ne pas de ne pas laisser libre court à ses désirs, et de sûrement gêner le mage apostat elfique; Solas, arrivé il y a quelques jours. Il était plus grand que la plupart des elfes laissant suspecter, pour Cassandra, qu'il pouvait avoir du sang humain dans sa généalogie, les cheveux rasés sur les côtés du crâne mettant son crâne à nu avec une bande de longs cheveux sur le haut de la tête attaché en queue de cheval basse à l'arrière du crâne; aux yeux gris légèrement bridés étant sûrement âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, nettement penché dans le domaine de l'Immatériel et il n'était ni dalatien ni citadin, mais surtout, nimbé de mystère et plutôt sceptique. Cassandra préféra alors ne pas descendre rencontrer cette survivante encore inconsciente.

Juste en dessous de la salle où était la Chercheuse s'étendait les prisons du campement de Darse, ancien conclave de la Divine défunte, froide et humide, avec peu d'occupants. La première, et unique, était la survivante installée dans la salle des cellules possédant un semblant de fenêtre : trempée de sueur, Ilan était allongée sur un lit d'appoint cauchemardant, gémissant de douleur sans interruption, une main fermement accroché la couverture qui la recouvrait, et sa respiration irrégulière faisait descendre et remonter sa poitrine à un rythme bien élevé et dont le bruit remplissait le calme froid des cellules. L'elfe assis à ses côtés la regardait en étudiant sa marque, le visage fermé et la mâchoire serrée en entendant encore l'un de ses gémissements. Essayant de fuir son cauchemar, Ilan tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite, ses mèches blondes humidifiées par la sueur retombant sur son visage halé semblait bien trop pâle, même pour Solas qui n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme en bonne santé. Doucement, l'apostat décala les mèches blondes du visage de la survivante, avant de poser sur son front brûlant sa main gauche en utilisant un simple sort de glace et l'autre sur la main d'Ilan portant ce que tout le monde _la Marque_ , lui préférant le terme d' _Ancre_ pour en calmer les impulsions magiques. Le terme d' _Ancre_ , il avait lui-même choisi puisque cette marque portée par ce pauvre être mortel était lié à son pouvoir, celui du Loup Implacable. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que comme des milliers d'autres il allait l'utiliser comme un pion pour mettre ses projets à bien. Il avait fait une erreur, et c'était à elle d'en subir le prix. Il ne pouvait pas le retirer ce fardeau, l'Ancre était faite pour être permanente et intemporelle. Même en la tuant, il ne pouvait récupérer son pouvoir. Son pouvoir s'était attaché à elle, la dévorant comme la gangrène et il ne pouvait rien faire sauf essayer de la soulager un minimum et de drainer le trop plein d'énergie. 

Son attention se porta de nouveau vers l'inconsciente quand elle elle fut emprise avec un nouveau cauchemar. D'une voix faible, elle marmonna des phrases au sujet de milliers d'yeux. Paniquée, Ilan serra la main du mage entrelaçant leurs doigts dont un geste bien intime et rempli de détresse surprenant l'elfe de jadis. Sans retirer sa main de celle de la jeune femme, une faible lumière bleue émana de sa dite main, et ses prunelles grises aux reflets bruns se mirent à briller d'une couleur bleu métallique scintillante éclairant légèrement la pièce. Au même moment, ses prunelles s'ouvrirent faiblement. Solas sursauta en voyant cela. Il trouva subitement leur couleur belle : des prunelles dorées, mirant comme les plus belles nuances des dorures d'Arlathan réunies et enfermées dans les rayons dorés de ses yeux fatigués; et qui viraient vers un dorée bruni, comme les alliages de cuivre pur. Les yeux de la survivante était un réel plaisir à regarder, un plaisir exotique pour le Loup Implacable. Un nouveau sursaut, bien plus horrifique que le précédent qui n'était que surprise, le prit alors. Les prunelles dorées de la survivante se mirent à scintiller de la même manière que celles du mage, à la seule différence, que le bleu métallique était remplacé par un doré brillant tel l'or mirant au soleil d'été, et donnait l'impression d'être vivant tant les paillettes bougeaient dans ses yeux; et sa peau de ses joues halées des branches de lierres faite d'or courraient et devenaient de plus en plus visible, comme des vallasins vivantes prenant le pas sur sa peau. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, même dans les souvenirs les plus profonds de l'Immatériel et même lors de sa jeunesse dans l'empire Elvhen. Aurait-il mal jugé les êtres de cette époque ? Existait-il encore la magie de son époque dans ces Apaisés ?

" Fen'Harel... Ma halani... Lança la survivante d'une voix tremblotante avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

\- Quoi ? _Commença-t-il perdu_ , Qu'as-tu dit ?! 

Perdu, dépourvu de ses moyens, et cela depuis des millénaires, mais étrangement intrigué, Solas fixa l'inconsciente. Comment avait-elle put savoir qu'il était _Fen'Harel_ , le Loup Implacable ? Il y avait un véritable mystère autour de cette femme allongée près de lui. Les seules personnes qui auraient pu leur apporter des répondes à cela étaient des esprits de sagesse et de recherche, mais, ces derniers s'étaient terrés au fin fond de l'Immatériel effrayés par la Brèche ouverte sur le monde dangereux des réveillés. En plus de sa capacité à reconnaître, Solas était également intrigué par la vie qu'avait eut la survivante ayant grandi dans l'un des bascloîtres de Thédas. La fin de l'Empire Elvhen était son fardeau, et le fait que les elfes thédasiens ne puissent bénéficier de la vie immortelle, de la magie aussi naturelle que la respiration, la communion avec les esprits, étaient et restaient son plus grand malheur. Néanmoins, un brin de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, lorsque la jeune femme appuya son front brûlant contre sa main froide tel un enfant malade cherchant la froideur des mains de ses parents. Avec un sort de son propre bagage elvhen, Solas réussit à calmer ses cauchemars en la privant temporairement des faibles liens qu'elle possédait avec l'Immatériel, lui laissant assez de temps pour aller faire un rapide rapport avec la Chercheuse qui était certes bien obligeante avec lui, mais, l'apostat restait tout de même méfiant, sûrement la vie en solitaire en était la cause ou plutôt le côté "tuer les apostats" qu'avaient les forces chantristes... Remontant doucement la couverture sur le corps de la survivante inconsciente, Solas quitta la cellule la referma derrière lui. Il monta les marches pour quitter le sous-sol du bâtiment, ne pouvant ignore le sentiment de mal à l'aise qui naissait en lui causé par le fait de laisser cette pauvre jeune femme possédant une part certes minuscule de son pouvoir, seule et sans protection, et de se retrouver sans son bâton ou un plan parfaitement établi pour fuir les forces de la Chercheuse Cassandra si cette dernière décidait de le mettre au peloton. L'air fier, et froid, l'elfe toqua à la porte de la salle principale; et y entra après en avoir reçu l'autorisation de la part de la soldate. Elle, et ses compagnons : le commandant Cullen; le Rossignol et l'ambassadrice Montilet étaient tous réunis dans la pièce. 

" Est-ce vrai ? Lança Cassandra sans même se retourner.

\- Oui.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Leliana, les mains croisées dans son dos

\- Très faible, les voyages dans l'Immatériel sont extrêmement dangereux pour les êtres physiques, surtout quand ils n'en ont aucune connaissance dans ce domaine. Expliqua l'apostat, les mains également dans son dos.

\- Elle doit subir un interrogatoire au plus vite. Incita la commandant Cullen, une main appuyée sur le pommeau de son épée.

\- Les seules réponses que vous obtiendrez sont des gémissements et des propos incohérents. Répliqua Solas.

\- Combien de temps pour qu'elle reprenne conscience ? Demanda l'ambassadrice. 

\- Quelques jours, ou jamais. La folie peut la tuer, ou la Marque. Je pense nettement pour sa seconde option. Fit remarquer Solas

\- Faites tout votre possible pour la maintenir en vie, Solas. 

\- Ceci est mon but, Chercheuse." Répliqua l'apostat en s'excusant auprès du comité.

D'un pas sûr, le mage elfe reprit le chemin vers les cellules. Alors qu'il allait passer l'épaisse porte donnant sur l'escalier menant aux souterrains, une voix masculine l'appela avec le surnom de _loustic_. Il fallait croire que le nain qui l'appelait comme cela avait réussi à connaître une partie de lui juste en le côtoyant ponctuellement depuis les quelques jours après son arrivée dans le campement de Darse. Les mains croisés dans son dos, Solas regarda de haut le nain devant lui. Varric Thétras s'était-il présenté à lui quelques heures après son arrivée au campement. Il avait trouvé étonnement que ce soit lui, l'elfe apostat, qui ait accepté, sans être forcé, de rejoindre les forces rassemblées à Darse. Après une courte discussion portant bien-sûr sur la survivante, même si contrairement aux autres, le nain demanda avant tout des nouvelles de son état sans hurler au complot la concernant comme certaines personnes se trouvant à Darse; Solas rejoignit les cellules. Il avait été trop long. Son sort avait diminué, et la Marque scintillait comme le Soleil illuminant l'ensemble de l'espace faisant redoubler d'intensité les cauchemars de la survivante. Enervé contre lui-même, le mage apostat déposa sa main sur la sienne et en draina la force. Même lui grogna sous la force de la magie qui était pourtant la sienne. La jeune femme inconsciente devait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir le propriétaire légitime de cette magie à portée de main, sinon le pouvoir de l'Ancre serait resté instable, et aurait bien pu la faire sombrer dans la folie pure et la mort. Solas passa les jours suivants au chevet de la jeune femme dans l'état allait de mieux en mieux. Durant certains moments, Solas lisait patiemment des extraits de livres pour permettre à la survivante de se raccrocher à quelque chose dans les cauchemars la tourmentaient. Au bout de quelques jours, le médecin du campement de Darse examina la survivante assistait de Solas et sous la surveillance de Cassandra. Le médecin estima que la jeune femme était clairement en meilleure santé, et qu'elle devrait bientôt sortir, et peut-être même d'ici la fin de journée, de cette état d'inconscience. Sachant cela, Cassandra convoqua le mage apostat et le nain Varric pour leur ordonner de se rendre à la petite faille barrant le chemin entre les ruines du Saint-Temple et le campement de Darse affirmant qu'elle les rejoignirent dès le réveil de la survivante. Légèrement inquiet, Solas décida tout de même de suivre les indications de la Chercheuse, il savait d'une manière ou d'une autre, que la main droit de la Divine Justinia V ne tuerait pas la seule chance de pouvoir refermer la Brèche. Ainsi, le mage et le nain quittèrent Darse. Cassandra regarda quelque instant la survivante inconsciente, puis, dans un soupir, se retira dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Léliana et Joséphine Montilet. Le seule pensée occupant l'esprit de la névarrane était : innocente ou coupable.


	3. La survivante

Dans un soupir, Ilan ouvrit les yeux. Perdue et sur ses gardes, elle regarda autour d'elle faisant claquer les articulations encore endormies et endolories de sa nuque. La douleur la fit grognon. En essayant de prendre appui sur ses mains pour se redresser, elle remarqua qu'elles étaient menottés d'épaisses chaînes. La jeune femme grogna une nouvelle fois en se mettant à genoux non sans mal. Assise sur ses genoux, elle ferma les yeux pour se rappeler des évènements, et de comment elle était arrivée là. Elle ne souvenait que de son arrivée au Saint Temple Cinéraire, son arrivée dans cette prison glaciale lui était totalement inconnue. Cela n'était pas plaisant pour elle. Ilan réfléchit alors à une potentiel évasion, mais une douleur vive dans sa main la fit grognon. Ses yeux dorés lancèrent un regard sur sa main droite, de la lumière verte s'en émana. Cette lumière verte fit paniquée les soldats l'entourant, Ilan ne les avaient pas remarqué. Prête à se battre malgré ses mains entravées, elle lança un regard à la petite assemblée de soldats qui la visait avec les lames de leur épée. 

"Par les miches du Divin..." Souffla-t-elle uniquement pour elle. 

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit en calquant violemment. Une femme, une humaine d'une trentaine ou quarantaine d'année aux cheveux noirs et courts entra dans la pièce. Par sa tenue, Ilan comprit qu'elle appartenait à la Chantrie, et qu'elle était un soldat de front. Sur ses pas, une autre femme plus jeune de quelques années aux cheveux roux cachés sous une capuche difforme. Une espionne, pensa immédiatement Ilan en les fixant. La première femme s'avança jusqu'à Ilan, et marcha encercle comme une lionne prête à dévorer sa proie. Ilan la regarda faire, les yeux froids.

" Donnez-moi une seule raison de ne pas vous égorger immédiatement. Le Conclave est détruit, tout le monde est mort dans une explosion. Sauf vous. Une métisse. Grogna-t-elle.

\- C'est triste, je l'avoue, mais, je n'ai rien fait. Répliqua Ilan.

\- Expliquez cette marque ! Gronda la femme en attrapant sa main se mettant à briller comme si la magie y étant imprégnée voulait défendre la survivante.

\- Si vous voulez des explications, trouvez-vous un mage. Lança Ilan énervant la femme brune.

\- Comprenez-vous au moins les enjeux ! 

\- Je ne pleurais ces pauvres peignes-culs qui n'ont pas bougé un doigt quand l'Enclin a ravagé les bas quartiers."

La femme attrapa violemment les épaules d'Ilan. Refermant ses doigts dans une prise de fer, elle fixa Ilan rageusement alors que son regard était froid, voire même moqueur cette perte de contrôle d'elle-même. Ilan savait, tout de même, qu'elle aurait dû jouer avec plus de subtilité, mais le mal était fait. Elle n'aimait pas les longs discours et les mensonges n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, alors, elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait. Le fait que l'humaine est prit la mouche n'était qu'un détail n'attisant pas la sympathie que pourrait avoir Ilan pour elle. Prête à tuer Ilan, la femme brune se recula de la survivante grâce à l'interruption de l'autre femme présente.

"On a besoin d'elle, Cassandra. On ne peut pas se permettre de la perdre."

N'appréciant pas être comprise dans la conversation des deux humaines comme un pauvre objet déplaçable, Ilan grogna attirant l'attention des deux femmes qui se tournèrent vers elle.

" Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez ni de quoi vous me croyez coupable. Mais, ne faites pas comme si je n'était pas là ! Gronda Ilan. 

\- Vous souvenez-vous au moins de comment cela à commencer ? De ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda la femme rousse.

\- Tout ce que je me rappelle est d'avoir couru, encore et encore comme si quelque chose me poursuivait... Puis, une femme. Elle m'a tendu la main, et plus rien... Expliqua Ilan d'une voix faible, la tête baissée essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ces pauvres brides de souvenirs. 

\- Une femme ? Répéta la rousse.

\- Partez pour le campement avancée, Léliana. Je l'emmène à la faille. Nous devons être sûr des théories de l'apostat."

Léliana acquiesça, et quitta le cachot rapidement sous le regard de Cassandra et de la prisonnière. La femme brune fit volte-face, et se baissa. Elle défit, d'une main sûre, les menottes entravant les poignets d'Ilan, avant de les rattacher avec une corde. Mais si, Ilan savait qu'elle avait la capacité de mettre à terre cette femme, elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable surtout avec autant de gardes armés à côté d'elle. Elle se laissa faire, sans rien dire. Cassandra la guida alors à l'extérieur. Dès qu'elle eut un pied dehors, la survivante a eu pour réflexe de protéger ses yeux de la lumière aveuglante se reflétant dans la neige. Dès que ses prunelles furent habituées à la lumière du jour, et plus aux ténèbres du cachot, elle vit un énorme trou dans le ciel brillant d'une couleur verdâtre. Totalement perdue, elle le fixait.

" On l'appelle la Brèche. Il s'agit d'une passerelle gigantesque ouverte entre notre monde et celui des démons. Elle n'est pas la seule, mais elle est la plus grande et la plus instable.

\- Vous n'aviez pas parler d'une explosion ? Demanda Ilan abasourdie. 

\- Celle-là a été capable de ça. Si on ne fait rien, notre monde sera englouti dans le monde des démons."

Au même moment où Cassandra prononça ces paroles fatalistes, un bruit sourd résonna dans les cieux. Un halo d'énergie explosa à proximité de la Brèche dans le ciel. Parallèlement, la main d'Ilan se leva d'elle-même, comme si le pouvoir enfermé à l'intérieur voulait s'enfuir et rejoindre l'énergie de la Brèche. La douleur était si violente et brusquement que la survivante tomba à genoux sur le sol boueux du campement de Darse. Ilan, essayant en vain de retenir ses hurlements de douleur, referma son poing. Elle avait la douloureuse impression de sa main voulait se détacher de son corps, que ses muscles souhaitaient se déchirer et que ses os rêvaient de se briser pour rejoindre la force mystérieuse alors en œuvre près de la Brèche. 

" Plus la Brèche prend de la force, plus votre marque s'agrandit. Jusqu'à vous consumez entièrement. Déclara Cassandra en s'agenouillant devant Ilan, un air grave sur le visage. 

\- C'est bon à savoir... Bien, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? 

\- Un mage a supposé que vous pouviez être la clé du problème.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faudra, alors."

Cassandra acquiesça dans un bref sourire avant d'aider Ilan à se relever. Les mains entravées, l'humaine guida Ilan à travers le campement. Chaque homme, chaque femme dévisagea méchamment la métisse. Le Conclave avait été détruit, les chefs des mages tués, les chefs des templiers tués, et la Divine également. La principale source d'espoir et la représentation de la volonté du Créateur soufflait par une explosion. Comment pouvaient-ils acceptés que la seule survivante soit une métisse ? Pour eux, Ilan faisait parti de ceux qu'ils auraient dû mourir, sa survie signifiait qu'elle était lié à la chose ayant crée l'explosion. Ilan l'avait bien comprit ça. C'était la méfiance pur et simple qu'éprouvait les humains pour les elfes qu'ils soient citadins ou dalatiens. C'était toujours la même crainte transformé en méfiance se muant, alors, en violence. Tout les elfes la connaissaient, et la plupart si étaient habitués au fil du temps. Le seul problème pour Ilan était qu'elle était habituée à la fois à la méfiance des humains, et celle des elfes à cause de sa nature filiale inconnue et le pays où elle était née et la place que son père y avait occupé, car elle avait eu le malheur de le dire, de le prononcer une seule fois. Cela était marqué dans sa peau, elle était détesté car elle était entre les deux, entre deux camps sans pouvoir en choisir un. Mais, Ilan aimait cette position d'entre-temps, elle était autant héritière de la culture elfique de sa mère, que celle du pays humain de son père. Lorsque Cassandra découpa les liens maintenant les poignets d'Ilan, elle retourna à la réalité, laissant ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles s'avaient traversées le camp et étaient arrivées devant une grande porte servant de frontière entre la zone sûre du camp, et le chemin menant au Temple en ruines. 

" Vous aurez le droit à un procès, mais je ne peux promet rien d'autre. _Continua Cassandra, avant de se tourner vers les gardes,_ Ouvrez les portes, nous partons dans la vallée. Je vais vous conduire à une faille, plus petite pour qu'on puisse tester la marque. "

\- Comment ai-je survécu ? Demanda Ilan en marchant aux côtés de la Chercheuse alors qu'une patrouille rentraient au trot en hurlant de terreur et en appelant à l'aide le Créateur.

\- Ils disent que vous êtes sortie d'une faille, et qu'il y avait une femme derrière vous. Personne ne sait qui s'était... _Déclara Cassandre alors qu'au même moment la Brèche eu un nouveau sursaut d'énergie faisant tomber Ilan au sol,_ Les crises deviennent plus fréquentes. 

\- Ce serait malchanceux que je meurs avant qu'on puisse tester votre jolie théorie."

Cassandra ne répondit que par un grognement, qu'il l'exprime le fait que l'humaine soit d'accord ou non avec les propos venant d'être dit, cela était un mystère. Les deux femmes continuèrent d'avancer sur le chemin enneigé, pressant un peu plus le pas. Alors qu'elles marchaient sur un pont, un éclat se sépara de la Brèche, et tomba sur le pont telle une météorite faisant exploser le passage de pierre comme s'il n'était qu'un pauvre château de cartes. Ilan atterrit violemment sur la glace d'une rivière gelée. La respiration coupée par le choc, elle se releva sur ses pieds avant de voir une nouvelle comète explosait sur la glace à quelques mètres d'elle. Une sorte de mélasse verte et transparente se répandit sur le sol, et des griffes en sortirent pour une sorte de silhouette bossue caché sous une épaisse capuche. Cassandra se plaça devant elle, lui ordonna de rester derrière elle, alors qu'elle dégaina épée et bouclier et fonça sur l'ombre. Alors que la Chercheuse combattait le démon, Ilan remarqua une nouvelle fois la même mélasse sur le sol. Sachant cette fois de quoi il en retournait, et sachant que l'humaine ne pouvait pas se battre seule, elle chercha du regard une arme. Sur le sol, non-loin d'elle, une caisse d'équipement fondue à cause de la chute. D'un geste vif, elle se jeta sur deux dagues ayant glissé sur la glace. Au même moment, un autre démon sortit de la mélasse qu'Ilan avait vu. La créature attaqua en première. D'un mouvement souple du bassin, Ilan esquiva, glissant sous les griffes du monstre. Tel un éclair, elle se redressa, et enfonça ses lames juste en-dessous de l'épaule, dans la chair molle et puante du démon déchirant les veines et chairs. Ilan retira ses dagues couverte d'un liquide étrange, et l'ombre s'effondra au sol avant de disparaître dans un halo de fumée nauséabond. Ilan, dégoûtée, secoua les dagues pour en faire partir le liquide inconnu. De son côté, Cassandra, elle-aussi, arriva au bout du démon qu'elle combattait. En remarquant les lames d'Ilan, elle se précipita vers elle, la tenant en joug avec son épée.

" Posez vos armes immédiatement.

\- Si vous voulez que je vous suive dans une vallée remplie de ces bestioles, vous allez devoir me faire confiance.

\- Donnez-moi une seule raison de faire ça !

\- La vie qui est enjeux, c'est la mienne."

Cassandra et Ilan se fixaient telles deux fauves prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Ilan refusait de laisser tomber son seul moyen de défense, elle voulait bien aider, mais elle n'était pas de la chair à canon. Cassandra, elle, doutait encore de l'innocent de la survivante, feintait-elle cette candeur pour mieux la tuer quand elle lui tourna le dos. La Chercheuse dût se résigner, la femme n'allait pas lâcher. Dans un soupir, elle rengaina son arme soulageant Ilan d'un combat inutile.

" Vous avez raison. Cet endroit est dangereux, et je ne peux pas vous demander de risquer votre vie et je suis incapable de vous protéger, _Commença-t-elle en se retournant pour poursuivre le chemin avant de tourner la tête vers Ilan,_ Je devrais me souvenir qu'elle vous êtes venue ici de votre plein gré."

Les paroles de l'humaine surprirent Ilan. Elle regarda quelques instants la Chercheuse stupéfaite avant de reprendre le pas à ses côtés. Les deux femmes marchèrent en silence, tuant les démons se levant contre elles. Arrivées à un escalier enneigé, des bruits de combats se firent entendre brisant le silence froid de la toundra glaciale et abîmée par les hordes de démons.

" Nous approchons de la faille !

\- Qui se bat ?

\- Vous le verrez bientôt." Poursuivit Cassandra en montant les marches en courant avec Ilan.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent devant les ruines d'un avant-poste complètement rasé. Ilan remarqua alors un trou vert flottant au-dessus du sol comme la Brèche mais en bien plus petit mais tout aussi dangereux. Cassandra sauta la première dans la mêlée, vite suivie par Ilan. Les quelques démons ne firent pas long feu entre les dagues d'Ilan, les coups d'épée violents et calculés de Cassandra, ainsi que les flèches du nain et les sorts soignés et puissants de l'elfe mage présents. Ilan enfonça sa dague dans le dernier démon encore debout et qu'il s'effondra à ses pieds, le mage se précipita vers elle.

" Vite, avant que d'autres n'arrivent !"

Il attrapa fermement sa main dans la sienne avant de relever leurs mains vers la faille, la paume de la main d'Ilan en front. La marque et la faille semblèrent réagir ensemble, tel deux échos nés de la même magie. Un arc verdâtre se formant entre les deux sources de pouvoir qui fit légèrement grimacer Ilan. La sensation n'était qu'un peu douloureuse, mais extrêmement bizarre. La faille commença à résonner, à devenir instable avant, dans un dernier éclair et dans un grand bruit sourd, ne disparaissait. Dès que la faille disparue, le mage lâcha la main d'Ilan qui recula sur le contre-choc. Méfiante, elle tourna ses yeux dorés vers l'autre elfe présent.

" Bon sang... C'était quoi ça ? 

\- Ce n'était que vous. Répondit-il en la désignant de la main 

\- Elle peut fermer ces failles ? Répliqua Ilan en regardant sa main perdue et en espérant surtout ne pas la perdre dans un futur proche.

\- Votre marque et la magie qui a ouvert le Brèche dans le ciel semblent être liées. J'ai supposé que votre marque avait ainsi le pouvoir de les refermer. On dirait que j'ai eu raison. 

\- Cela vous dire qu'elle pourrait refermer la Brèche ? Demanda Cassandra au mage. 

\- Il semblerait que vous avez le pouvoir de tous nous sauver. Répliqua le mage en joignant ses mains devant lui dans un sourire sous le regard encore dubitatif d'Ilan.

\- Il y a des jours où il faut mieux rester couché... Soupira Ilan sous l'œil amusé du mage.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre, j'avais peur de devoir me farcir du démon jusqu'à ma mort, _Commença le nain présent avant de se rapprocher d'Ilan,_ Varric Thétras, conteur, voleur et à l'occasion colleur de basques. Se présenta t-il en appuyant ses propos d'un clin d'œil envers Cassandra qui grogna. 

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Répondit Ilan simplement avec un hochement de tête.

\- Vous risquez de le regretter d'ici peu. Lui dit alors le mage moqueur.

\- Hé Loustic, je n'y peut rien si quelqu'un reconnaît enfin ma présence à sa juste valeur ! Dans tout les cas, je suis sûr que la vallée va faire de nous de grands amis, Wyr. Dit-il en appuyant sur les deux surnoms qui utilise pour les deux "elfes" présents : loustic pour le mage et Wyr, neige, pour Ilan. 

\- J'apprécie Varric, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, de vous deux. Déclara Cassandra.

\- Vos soldats ne contrôlez plus rien dans la vallée, Chercheuse. Vous avez besoin de nous. Répliqua la nain en souriant provoquant un grognement d'exaspération chez la femme.

\- Si je puis me présenter, je m'appelle Solas. 

\- Ilan. Répondit l'elfe par politesse, et en se disant qu'il était temps qu'ils savent son prénom.

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir encore en vie, Ilan. Dit-il sous le regard interrogatif d'Ilan.

\- Ce que veux dire notre ami, c'est qu'il a empêché la marque de vous tuez pendant que vous étiez inconsciente. Expliqua le nain dans un sourire. 

\- Vous semblez savoir pourquoi de chose sur cette magie. Lança Ilan provoquant un rictus d'approbation chez le mage.

\- Solas est un apostat, très versé dans ce domaine. Précisa Cassandra. 

\- Techniquement, ils le sont tous maintenant, _Rappela Ilan en se souvenant de la chute du Cercle de Denerim, un beau bordel..._ , Dans tout les cas, je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur guérisseur. Merci.

\- Mes voyages dans le monde des rêveurs m'a permit d'ouvrir mes connaissances au-delà des capacités d'un mage du Cercle. La Brèche nous menace tous, je suis donc venu apporter mon aide de la meilleure des manières. Répondit Solas en portant sa main sur son collier en forme de mâchoire de loup.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de bon sens ou d'une simple envie de se suicider en se rendant directement aux forces chantristes. Tout de même, ça reste louable. Déclara Ilan sous le regard une nouvelle fois amusé et en accord du mage.

\- Cassandra, je n'ai jamais vu une magie aussi puissante. Ilan n'est pas un mage, j'ai même du mal à croire qu'un mage puisse obtenir une telle puissance. 

\- Je vois... Nous devons vite rejoindre le campement avancé."

Ilan regarda les trois compères bien trop dubitatif. Elle avait plus de réponse grâce au mage appelé Solas, mais encore plus de questions. Même si, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de réponse, elle allait devoir suivre le trio jusqu'à la Brèche. La survivante leva les yeux vers elle, et sentit presque son sang se geler dans ses veines. Ce trou était tout de même impressionnant, et il y avait une crainte non dissimulé que la théorie de l'apostat ne fonctionne que pour les petites failles. Pourtant, Ilan soupira. Elle devait risquer sa vie pour aider, alors, autant aider. Il l'avait dit, s'il y avait une chance de sauver tout le monde, c'était cette foutue marque et elle, en prime. Avant de partir, Ilan regarda autour d'elle, elle remarqua une ceinture de couteaux de lancer laissé à l'abandon. Ce n'était pas les siens, mais, elle craignait que l'une de deux dagues, voire les deux, ne se cacher lors d'un combat à cause de leur très mauvaise qualité de finition. Ilan l'attacha rapidement à sa propre ceinture avant de rejoindre les autres. Sur le chemin, seuls quelques démons se levèrent face à eux, mais ils ne firent pas le poids face à quatre personnes unissant leur effort.

" Alors tu es innocente ? Demanda Varric après avoir tué un énième démon.

\- Je ne me rappelle de rien... 

\- Tu aurais dû inventer une histoire.

\- C'est ce que vous auriez fait. Déclara Cassandra en rengaina sa lame.

\- Possible, et moins susceptible de terminer en exécution prématurée.

\- Pour inventer une bonne histoire, il faut avoir toutes les clés en main, _Rappela Ilan_ , Moi, je n'en ai aucune ou à peine une.

\- Vu comme ça. Le raisonnement est logique.

\- Le campement n'est plus très loin, _Déclara Cassandra_ , J'espère que Léliana va bien...

\- Elle a de la ressource, Chercheuse. Répliqua Varric pour rassurer la guerrière. 

\- Nous aurons le cœur nette en arrivant au campement." Conclut Solas. 

En arrivant aux abords du campement, le passage vers celui-ci était bloqué par une nouvelle faille. Celle-ci réagit avec la main d'Ilan qui se mit à briller provoquant l'ouverture de la faille, et ainsi des perturbations dans l'Immatériels, et donc des démons. Esquivant les orbes d'énergie lancés par les spectres, Ilan enfonça l'une de ses lames dans la chair d'un des spectres. La sensation était étrange : la dague touchait quelque chose, mais, quand on regardait on voyait juste une lame enfoncée dans une sorte de nuage verdâtre. Retirant la dague, dégoûtée, Ilan se tourna vers les autres. 

" Utilises la marque !' Lui hurla Solas en tuant un dernier spectre d'un sort de glace puissant.

Ilan acquiesça, et lança sa main vers la faille. Le même résultat que précédemment se réalisa. La faille se referma dans une explosion. La porte menant au campement avancé qui se trouvait sur un point séparant le chemin vers le Temple et la vallée, s'ouvrit dans un grincement plaintif. Le groupe de fortune entra dans la campement. En voyant au loin, Léliana et un homme portant les couleurs de la Chantrie. Ilan soupira, elle pouvait peut-être refermer les failles, mais, elle était la coupable parfaite : seule survivante, pas croyante avec une tête rappelant un elfe, et elle était sûre que cet homme allait faire tout pour qu'elle soit conduite à Val Royaux pour y être exécuté.


	4. Au pied de la Brèche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venhedis est un gros mot tévintide, et je n'ai pas trouve de traduction français fiable. Donc, insérez un joli parjure de votre choix en lisant !  
> Bonne lecture !

Le groupe de fortune se rapprocha alors de Léliana, et de l'homme l'accompagnant. Ilan, marchant derrière Cassandra aux côtés de Solas, regarda l'homme de la Chantrie avant de soupirer de désarroi, les prochains événements allaient être bien compliqués... En entendant son soupir, la survivantetourna la tête vers elle avant de regarder à nouveau l'homme portant la tenue de chancelier du Culte de la Lumière.

" Ah.. Les voilà. Déclara l'homme en se relevant la tête vers le groupe, et plus particulièrement sur Ilan.

\- Enfin ! Chancelier Roderick, je vous présente... Commença Léliana.

\- Je sais qui est elle. En tant que Grand Chancelier dans la Chantrie, j'ordonne que cette femme soit arrêtée et conduite à Val Royeaux pour y être exécutée. Gronda t-il sous le regard d'Ilan, et du groupe.

\- Vous m'ordonnez ? Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre sous-fifre, un commis. Répliqua Cassandra, hautaine.

\- Et vous qu'une vaurienne, soi-disant au service de la Chantrie !

\- Chancelier, nous sommes au service de Sa Sainteté, vous le savez. Essaya de l'amadouer Léliana.

\- Justinia est morte ! Une nouvelle Divine doit être élue, et c'est elle que nous répondrons, et c'est elle qui choisira de quelle manière cette criminel sera exécutée ! S'énerva la croyant.

\- Le trou dans le ciel, il vous est sorti de l'esprit ? Demanda Ilan en désignant la Brèche d'un vague geste de la main sous le regard approbateur de Solas.

\- C'est à vous que nous le devons, sale oreilles de couteaux ! Provoqua t-il engendrant un grondement sourd traversant la poitrine de Solas faisant pivoter le regard d'Ilan à brièvement sur lui. 

\- Allez un peu de racisme, ça ne fait jamais de mal... Ironisa Ilan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un soupire exaspéré.

\- Sonnez la retraire, Cassandra. Nous avons perdu assez d'hommes, ici. S'exclama le chancelier, défaitiste sans relever le commentaire de sa coupable parfaite.

\- On peut arrêter ça, elle le peut. Expliqua la Chercheuse en désignant Ilan.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûre de ça ? Même si cela était vrai, vous ne survivrez pas assez longtemps pour atteindre le Temple.

\- J'en suis sûre. Nous devons gagner le Temple, la route principale est la plus courte.

\- Mais pas la plus sûre, _Interrompit Léliana_ , Nos forces peuvent faire diversion pendant qu'on passe par les montagnes.

\- Nous sommes sans nouvelles d'une division passée par là, c'est trop risqué. Rappela Cassandra.

\- Renoncez Chercheuse !" Supplia Roderick.

Une lueur vive s'échappa dans la Brèche, et une nouvelle explosion d'énergie résonna faisant trembler l'ensemble du monde jusqu'à ses fondations. Le danger était réel et la Brèche était prête à la prouver à n'importe quel idiot. Le lien entre la magie de la faille et la main d'Ilan se réveilla. Tous la regardèrent : certain inquiet, d'autre intrigué et un méfiant. La métisse attrapa son poignet de son autre main, reculant sous l'effet de la douleur aiguée provoquée par la magie. Elle grogna de douleur, alors que Solas fit un pas vers elle, prêt à lui porter assistance. La survivante referma son poing, essayant de se concentrer pour supporter la douleur, et dans une vaine tentative contrôler le flux de magie brûlant sa paume et ses doigts gelés. Elle sursauta en sentant la magie présente s'éteindre doucement, comme si l'énergie avait trouvé enfin une place en elle. Ilan, grognon, secoua sa main pour faire partir la douleur chaude de sa main, ne se gênant pas pour laisser échapper une petite insulte bien salée, destinée à celui qui avait crée ce bordel incroyable, dont l'origine nettement tévintide n'échappa à Solas, qui n'osa pas en rire. 

" Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? Lui demanda alors Cassandra. 

\- Vous me demandez sincèrement mon avis ? Il y a encore quelles heures, vous vous s'en moquiez bien. Répliqua Ilan, dubitative.

\- C'est vous qui portez cette marque, et qui mettez votre vie en danger. Rappela Solas derrière elle en désignant sa main du menton.

\- Et c'est donc vous que nous devons protéger; et puisque nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord... Rajouta Cassandra.

\- J'ai la mauvaise impression que je ne survivrai pas assez longtemps pour votre blague de procès, _S'interrompit Ilan en fixant sa main_ , Alors autant faire une bonne action... S'il y a une chance de retrouver cette patrouille disparue et de la ramener, alors, nous passerons par les montagnes. 

\- Léliana, rassemblez tout le monde dans la vallée. Ordonna Cassandra

\- Vous en paierez les conséquences, Chercheuse. Gronda le chancelier lorsque le groupe passa devant lui.

Ilan lança un regard vers l'homme, hésitant à le poignarder pour calmer ses nerfs et ceux de la Chercheuse. Elle ne fit rien comme si elle se doutait qu'un jour, le chancelier allait prouver quelque chose de plus grand que son dégoût envers elle, et tourna les yeux vers les montagnes. Le chemin était long mais plus sûr. Les pieds gelés, s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse poudreuse blanche et immaculée, le groupe avança menée par Cassandra et se terminant par Solas, appuyé sur son bâton. Ilan regarda quelque instant le mage, derrière elle, se demanda s'il n'était pas légèrement masochiste de s'infliger une marche pieds nus dans la neige et le froid. Avant de se rappeler que Solas ne semblait pas être un métisse comme elle, et qu'il devait donc être moins sensible au climat l'entourant et donc au froid glacial des Dorsales de Givre : une chance. Finalement, le petit groupe arriva devant une succession d'échelles en bois de chêne humides et anciennes. 

" Bon sang, si elles tiennent, c'est un miracle..." Lança Cassandra

Ilan passa en première, étant la plus légère et la plus vive, elle pourrait se rattraper si l'échelle lâchait. Elle prit appui sur les barreaux de la première, escalant l'échelle sans mal malgré des muscles froids et engourdis et les quelques craquements du vieux bois travaillant. Solas et le reste du groupe suivirent en voyant que l'échelle n'avait pas cédé sous le poids de la plus légère du groupe.

" Le tunnel est devant, et le passage vers le Temple, de l'autre côté de celui-ci. Indiqua Cassandra en arrivant en haut de la seconde échelle.

\- De quelle sorte de tunnel parlons-nous ? Demanda Solas.

\- Une mine ? Un avant-poste ? Rajouta Ilan en aidant Varric à faire monter sur le monticule de roche, trop haut pour lui, où le chemin continuait vers la dernière échelle.

\- Il appartient à un ancien complexe minier. Ces montagnes en sont remplies. 

\- Et vos soldats sont là-dedans ? Misère, je hais les mines, les grottes... Gronda Varric pour lui sous le regard amusé d'Ilan en se redressant de toute sa stature.

\- Ainsi que la chose les empêchant de revenir au camp. Conclut Solas, fataliste, sous le regard légèrement blasé de la survivante."

Arrivée à l'embouchure du tunnel, Ilan regarda à l'intérieur retenant la Chercheuse de la main alors que cette dernière était prête à foncée tête baissée. Se battre, d'accord, être inconscient, hors de question. Ilan observa longuement pour être sûr de ne pas s'être tromper, une bonne dizaine de démons d'après Solas : des spectres, des ombres et le plus dangereux, la terreur. 

" La Terreur est la plus dangereuse. Elle est rapide. Déclara Solas en regardant à l'intérieur du tunnel avec Ilan.

\- Une mocheté parmi les mochetés. Elle me rappelle ma grande tante Janine, une morue. Lança Varric en dégainant son arbalète.

\- Je fais me faire un plaisir de voir si elle est aussi rapide que moi." Gronda Ilan en observant la créature marchant dans le tunnel frôlant le plafond de son crâne lisse et traînant sur le sol ses longues griffes.

En dégainant les deux dagues accrochés à l'horizontale dans le bas de son dos, Ilan donnait l'ordre silencieuse à Cassandra de s'élancer avec elle laissant les deux hommes les couvrir depuis l'entrée. Ilan fonça directement sur la terreur mineure, ignorant les autres démons en les esquivant habilement d'une roue à une main ou d'un geste du bassin. Arrivée devant la créature, elle esquiva encore. Telle une grâcieuse danseuse, elle jouait sur sa taille; petit que celle de son adversaire, et sur la faible largeur du tunnel lui donnant la possibilité de prendre habilement appui sur les murs pour sauter autant pour attaquer le visage de la créature que l'esquiver dans une danse macabre. N'étant pas fixe, la créature ne pouvait pas utiliser son arme la plus redoutable pour la déstabiliser : ouvrir une micro faille, s'y cacher et en ouvrir une autre sous l'adversaire le mettant au sol. Le plus important était que le mouvement perpétuel d'Ilan l'empêchait de se concentrer sur les deux hommes immobiles plus loin, à leur grande joie, ou sur la Chercheuse moins rapide. La danse qu'Ilan exerçait était un piège hypnotique pour ses adversaires, voire, pour tout ceux ayant le malheur de poser les yeux sur son corps agile et tonique comme le faisait Solas. De loin, il observa ses mouvements tantôt patients tantôt pressés, mais toujours mesurés. Il avait peine à croire que le corps complaisant bondissant tel un prédateur et bougeant à quelques mètres devant lui était celui de la jeune femme inconsciente d'il y a quelques jours, maintenant. Sa formation au combat pouvait égaler voire surpasser celles des meilleurs assassins d'Arlathan, voire même la sienne si elle avait été douée de magie. Il revient à la réalité que l'orbe d'énergie d'un spectre ne fendit l'air qu'à une dizaine de centimètre de sa joue. Reprenant corps dans la bataille, Solas perdit des yeux la silhouette de danse de la survivante Après avoir esquivé une nouvelle fois les griffes de la créature, Ilan prit appui avec ses deux pieds sur le mur. Dans un salto arrière, elle réussit à trouver une ouverture. Elle trancha la nuque de la créature avec ses deux dagues. Ses deux pieds rebondirent sur la seconde paroi, et elle atterrit souplement au sol, et la terreur s'effondra derrière elle alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux cendrés pour les remettre en place. Alors que le démon battu par la survivante fondit dans un nuage sombre, Cassandra empala sa lame dans la dernière ombre encore debout, la traversant entièrement. 

" Dites-moi où avez-vous appris à vous battre ? Dans un corps militaire ? Demanda Cassandra à Ilan.

\- Vous commencez vos recherches pour le procès ? Répliqua Ilan provoquant une grimace chez Cassandra.

\- Non. Répondit simplement et sincèrement la Chercheuse.

\- J'ai été formée par une sorte de corps militaire. Lança Ilan en reprenant les mots de la Main Droite de la défunte Divine.

\- Après tout, les elfes citadins sont connus pour avoir dans leurs rangs beaucoup d'assassins et d'espion. Déclara Varric en avançant dans le couloir.

\- Comme les nains." Répliqua Ilan faisant sourire le nain.

Le groupe continua de traverser les tunnels. La Chercheuse trouva un bouclier décoré d'un griffon qui remplaça le sien, abîmé et partiellement brisé par l'un des démons qu'ils avaient combattu en arrivant dans le passage souterrain. Solas admira quelques instants depuis un balcon l'eau glacé ayant recouvert les traits lumineux de lyrium pur, avant d'être rappeler à la réalité par Varric qui voulait sortir le plus vite possible de ce tunnel, il était un surfacien pas souterrain. Ilan remarqua un pauvre carnet posé sur une caisse, et le feuilleta. Sur la dernière page, les mots inscrits avec un morceau de charbon mal taillé s'arrêtait subitement. La raison ne pouvait être que l'explosion du Conclave non-loin. Le propriétaire était-il vivant ou mort ? Ilan se dit que la mort était l'option la plus probable, et brûla le carnet dans une torche encore allumé les laissant les cendres se répandre sur le sol froid et glacial. Enfin sorti du tunnel, le soulagement et la joie du nain d'être dehors fut de courte durée... 

" Je crois qu'on a trouvé nos soldats disparus." Soupira Varric.

Ils découvrirent sur le haut de l'escalier menant à la sortie du tunnel les corps de deux hommes, sûr et le dernier avait tellement était blessé que les blessures étaient impossible à compter et qu'il était impossible de définir l'identité du défunt, la peau de son visage ayant été partiellement arrachée. Néanmoins, ils portaient tous une armure avec un symbole chantriste tisé dessus ne laissant pas de doute sur qu'ils avaient été, des hommes servant leur culte, leur dieu. Leurs visages étaient pâles et portaient une marque d'horreur profond pour les deux ayant encore leur visage, ils avaient été tétanisés de peur devant leurs adversaires, leurs adversaires démoniaques, leurs yeux si vitreux qu'Ilan vit son reflet à l'intérieur comme si elle regardait un miroir, leurs sangs coagulés avaient courus sur le sol tâchant la neige et leurs tripes décorés de tâches blanches mouvantes et de givre ayant prit la couleur du sang, étaient exposées à la lumière froide du soleil se répercutant sur la neige éternelle des monts et à la lueur verdâtre de la Brèche. Seul le bruit des insectes nécrophages volant et se posant autour des carcasses humaines replissait alors le silence de cette scène d'horreur...

" Le groupe était plus nombreux que ça ! Lança Cassandra dans un murmure fort.

\- Les autres doivent se terrer quelque part dans le coin. Rassura Varric.

\- La Brèche est la priorité ! Tant qu'elle ne sera pas fermée, personne ne pourra se vanter d'être à l'abri. Rappela Solas en suivant Ilan sur le chemin enneigé au pas de course.

\- Je laisse notre nouvelle amie s'occuper de ça ! Lança Varric en les rattrapant de quelques enjambés.

\- Ils sont là. Déclara Ilan.

\- Dame Cassandra ! S'exclama une voix.

\- Lieutenant, vous êtes en vie ! Affirma Cassandra chaleureusement.

\- Pas pour longtemps si on ne s'occupe pas de ces démons ! Rappela Ilan en lançant l'un de ses couteaux en plein tête d'une ombre prête à frapper Cassandra par derrière.

\- Essaie de perturber la faille ! Pour les affaiblira ! Gronda Solas en regardant les trois terreurs mineurs.

\- Moi, je veux bien, mais il faudrait qu'elles me lâchent un peu ! Répliqua, exaspérée, Ilan en esquivant les doigts griffues de deux terreurs successivement.

\- Reculez d'un pas !" Répondit le mage.

Ilan lança un regard vers ce dernier avant de reculer légèrement en esquivant une nouvelle fois les griffes de l'une des terreurs. Un air dur et concentré prit place sur le visage de l'elfe magicien. Dans un geste calculé, ses mains se levèrent sur le ciel alors que de la glace commençait à s'empiler sur elle-même; avant d'ouvrir en grand ses bras brusquement étalant ainsi un épais mur de glace entre la survivante et les trois terreurs qui grondaient derrière, tels des enfants privés de leur jouet préféré. La survivante en profita pour lancer sa main vers la faille. Quelques instants de connexion, et une légère explosion retentit brisant temporairement le lien qu'avait les démons avec l'Immatériel, les sonnant. La porteuse de la marque se défila alors que le mage profita de l'instant pour faire exploser son mur de glace laissant les trois terreurs au sol à la merci des dagues d'Ilan. Elle leur sauta dessus, et les abattit avant que ces dernières n'aient la possibilité de se relever. La faille gronda, la survivante en profita pour la refermer d'une agitation de ses doigts fins, et recula sous la force avant de lancer un regard vers sa main vérifiant si elle n'était pas partie se promener. 

" Elle est refermée, _Commença Solas en reprenant sa respiration_ , Tu commences à prendre le coup de main ! Continua t-il dans un sourire et un regard approbateur.

\- Sérieusement ? Lança Ilan en notant le jeu de mot de l'elfe souriant, en le regardant.

\- Espérons que ça marchera sur la grande ! S'exclama Varric.

\- Heureusement que vous êtes arrivée, dame Cassandra, je ne crois pas qu'on n'aurait pu tenir plus longtemps ! Expliqua la lieutenant disparue.

\- Remerciez plutôt notre prisonnière. Elle a insisté pour que nous passions par là. Avoua Cassandra en lançant un regard reconnaissant à Ilan.

\- La prisonnière ? Vous êtes avec nous..? Questionna la lieutenant perdue.

\- Le prix en valait l'effort. Déclara Ilan en inclinant la tête.

\- Moi et mes hommes, nous vous sommes infiniment reconnaissants. Remercia la lieutenant en portant son poing à son cœur en guise de salut militaire, le menton rentré.

\- Le chemin vers le campement est ouvert. Partez vite avant que d'autres démons n'apparaissent. Ordonna Cassandra en désignant le chemin menant au tunnel nain.

\- Compris. En avant, soldats ! Gronda la lieutenant en partant avec ses hommes sous le regard du groupe.

\- Notre chemin est également dégagé. Dépêchons-nous avant que cela ne change." Affirma Solas appuyé sur son bâton attirant l'attention de deux femmes sur lui.

Tous acquiescèrent les paroles du seul mage présent. Le groupe continua sur le chemin enneigé jusqu'à de nouvelles échelles, deux précisément qui permettaient de descendre le dénivelé et de trouve le chemin menant au restes du temple. Avant de descendre, Ilan lança un regard vers la Brèche encore plus imposante; puisqu'ils se trouvent maintenant juste en dessous, puis sur sa main en soupirant. En se lançant glisser le long de la deuxième échelle, Ilan réprima le sentiment de peur qui commençait à fleurir en elle, en inspirant et en se martelant l'esprit des dogmes enseignés par son mentor : _peu d'obstacles peuvent se dresser sur le chemin de celui qui contrôle son esprit et son être_ ; et les paroles de son père : _enfermes tes sentiments, Ilan. Jamais, ils ne doivent sortir ni te contrôler._. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Varric questionnant le mage.

" Dis, Loustic, les trous dans l'Immatériel, ils n'apparaissent pas accidentellement, si ? 

\- Si une quantité suffisante de magie est concentrée, c'est possible. Répondit Solas en marchant tout en s'appuyant sur son bâton.

\- Il y a des moyens plus facile de faire exploser des choses... Rajouta Varric dans un soupire. 

\- Exact. Répondit le mage.

\- On cherchera le pourquoi du comment une fois hors de danger, messieurs ! Rouspéta Cassandra en pressant le pas aux côtés d'Ilan."

En sautant d'un dernier monticule, Ilan leva les yeux vers la chose projetant une ombre gigantesque sur elle. La survivante retenu alors une parjure en fixant les grandes aiguilles de roches noires s'élevant dans les airs et marquées par des striges verdâtres et jaunâtres scintillantes qui protégeaient le cratère de l'explosion. Elle avait comprit l'importance de l'enjeu comme le disait si bien Cassandre dans les cellules froides, mais ce qu'elle regardait dépassait le simple acte terroriste, c'était un acte de guerre pure et simple. De qui ? La question reste toujours en suspend. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme ils pouvaient croire qu'elle était coupable de ça alors qu'elle n'était pas une mage. D'accord, elle avait fait exploser quelques trucs sous les ordres du Réseau, mais jamais une telle ampleur !

" _Venhedis_... Vous me croyiez coupable de ça, sérieusement ? Lança Ilan vers Cassandra.

\- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour débattre de cette question. Répliqua la Chercheuse.

\- C'est facile de répondre ça, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes menacée de vous faire pendre haut et court par une bande de fanatiques religieux. Lança tel un couteau affuté la survivante faisant tiquer la femme.

\- L'important est la Brèche. Rappela Solas en insistant Ilan à la suivre d'une poussée de sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ca, je l'ai bien compris, _Conclut Ilan en déclenchant sa main de son épaule d'un geste rageux comme le mage ne prit pas pour lui_ , Je vais aider. Mais, n'oubliez pas une chose Chercheuse. Il faut être plus rapide que moi et mes couteaux si vous voulez que votre _kaffas_ de procès est lieu. 

Sur ces mots, Ilan continua son chemin, le regard fixe devant elle laissant le reste du groupe en arrière. La Chercheuse réprimanda un grognement, avant de continuer elle-aussi le chemin vers le cœur des ruines suivi de Solas et Varric. En marchant la survivante ne lâcha même pas un regard aux corps carbonisés autour d'elle dont certains étaient encore en feu. Soit elle avait l'esprit endurci assez pour ignorer les nombres corps carbonisés comme le supposa Cassandra, soit elle était totalement terrifiée à l'idée de les regarder comme le supposa Varric. Dans l'esprit d'Ilan, les choses étaient clairs et mises en place : il fallait juste avancer vers la Brèche, faire ce qu'il fallait sous les conseils du mage et courir le plus loin possible de ces de fous furieux de la Chantrie. Fin de l'histoire. Le plan était en place, et elle leva les yeux vers l'immense faille maltraitant le ciel. Peut-être que la refermer sera un peu plus compliquée que prévue...


	5. Le courroux des cieux

Ilan descendit la première dans la petite descente menant à l'intérieur du cratère. En glissant sur les pierres roulant sous ses pieds, elle veilla à ne marcher sur aucun des corps carbonisés entassés sur le sol noir et poussiéreux où l'odeur de mort et de chair carbonisé régnée encore en maître dans les ruines. Elle s'avança jusqu'à une balustrade où il devait y avoir jadis un dédale joliment décoré, pour voir le fond du cratère. Une faille y trônait en reine incontestable, épouse de l'odeur pestilentielle maîtresse. Elle semblait légèrement plus grosse que les précédentes qu'elle avait dû fermer, et elle semblait être rattachée d'une certaine manière à la Brèche par les filons de magie verdâtre dansant dans le vent, les reliant l'une à l'autre comme les fils d'une marionnette obéissant à son marionnettiste. 

" La Brèche _est_ loin... Sous-entendit Varric en tournant sur lui-même pour observer tout le grandeur de la Brèche pour mieux la décrire plus tard

\- Vous n'avez rien ! Bénis soit le Créateur ! S'exclama Léliana en arrivant derrière le groupe et en se précipitant vers eux.

\- Léliana. Mettez-vous hommes en hauteur, il faut cerner cette faille et tout ce qui peut en sortir ! _Répondit Cassandra en désignant les points en hauteur ce que la maître-espionne acquiesça et repartit sur ses pas, prêt de ses hommes_ , C'est l'occasion de mettre un terme à cette histoire. Vous êtes prête ? .

\- Avez-vous une échelle sous le coude, Chercheuse ? Demanda Varric, dans un rire.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'une échelle. Solas, la faille et la Brèche, elles sont liées ? Demanda Ilan en désignant la faille dansant dans des éclairs verdâtres au milieu des ruines.

\- Oui, c'est elle qui est apparue en première. C'est elle, la clé; _Précisa Solas en regardant lui-aussi la faille, la lumière illumina sa peau pâle et ses yeux gris bleuté_ , Refermes-la, et peut-être pourrions-nous stabiliser la Brèche et au mieux, la refermer. Termina-t-il en se tournant vers Ilan qui acquiesça ses paroles.

\- Allons-y, et faites attention." Conclut Cassandra.

Ilan acquiesça, et se mit à suivre le chemin encore debout, ne voulant pas sauter par-dessus la balustrade sans réfléchir, surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'approcher le lyrium rouge poussant comme des mauvaises herbes juste en-dessous... En avançant, une voix froide et profonde comme les entrailles de l'histoire se firent entendre : _L'heure de notre victoire a sonné_. L'ensemble du groupe se raidit.

" C'était quoi ça ?! S'exclama Cassandra.

\- La personne qui a créé la Brèche, j'imagine... Supposa Solas.

_Amenez la sacrifiée_ continua la voix

Alors que le groupe continuait d'avancer prudemment le fond du cratère qu'était devenu les ruines de Saint Temple. D'un geste vif, Ilan empoigna le bras de Solas le tirant en arrière, vers elle, alors que ce dernier , pour se rattraper, allait touché le lyrium rouge scintillant et chantant. Le dos de l'elfe mage claqua contre la poitrine de la survivante dont le dos se répercuta encore la paroi d'un mur encore debout. Il remarqua, alors, pour la première fois, la taille d'Ilan, derrière lui, bien plus grand que la plupart des elfes qui avaient rencontré durant cette époque. Elle faisait sans mal la taille d'une elfe de son époque, une elfe d'Arlathan. Si elle était ça, cela pourrait expliquer certains nombres de choses; mais, il décida de ne pas faire de conclusion hâtive, elle avait sans nul doute des traits humains... Cela l'avait déjà trahi par le passé... Il fallait être sûr avant de se trahir...

" Ne touches pas à ça, sous aucun prétexte. Lui ordonna Ilan en le décalant légèrement d'elle.

\- Tu as déjà vue du lyrium rouge, Wyr ? Demanda Varric alors qu'Ilan continuait son chemin.

\- Oui. Dit-elle provoquant la stupeur de Cassandra.

\- Où ? Questionna Léliana. 

\- Vous ne connaissez pas. Expliqua sans détails Ilan.

\- Comment-il peut pousser là ? Se demanda alors le nain.

\- La magie de la Brèche s'est peut-être nourrie des réserves de lyriums du temple et l'a corrompu.

\- Dans tout les cas, personnes n'y touchent." Conclut Cassandra 

_Immobilisez le sacrifice _reprit alors la voix profonde et caverneuse.__

_Au secours ! A l'aide !_

" C'est la voix de la Divine Justinia !" S'exclama Cassandra, en sautant dans le fond du cratère suivi des autres.

Dès qu'Ilan a atterri dans le cratère, sa main portant la marque se mit à briller tel un phare dans la nuit. Elle se redressa en la regardant, craignant une nouvelle vague de douleur.

 _Au secours ! A l'aide !_ répéta la voix de la Divine, espérant une aide de quiconque...

 _Que se passe-t-il ici ?!_ Gronda une nouvelle voix, pas celle de la Divine ni celle de l'homme à la voix caverneuse

" C'était votre voix ! Sa Sainteté a fait a appelé à vous..." Commença Cassandra avant qu'une explosion retentisse.

La faille du Temple, tel un ouvrage d'histoire, s'ouvrit sur une peinture mouvante des plus étranges et terrifiantes pour l'ensemble des êtres présents. Une ombre noir aux pupilles rouges scintillantes comme le lyrium pourpre se trouvant autour d'elle et dont les contours vaporeux rappelaient avec difficultés la silhouette de ce qui fut un jour un homme, mais en plus grand, en plus imposant, en plus terrifiant : un homme mué en monstre... L'une de ses longues mains vaporeuses, ornée de griffes longues semblait tenir quelque chose, mais le souvenir de cet objet n'était qu'un souvenir fugace. En face de l'ombre, le souvenir de la Divine Justinia V, les bras croix retenus par des liens magiques rouges roulant et se mouvant autour de ses bras. Ses pauvres paniqués bougeaient dans plusieurs sens dans l'espoir vain de retrouver le sol de pierre du temple. Dans ce tableau vivant, un sosie parfait d'Ilan fit son interruption. Le visage fermé, et sûr d'elle, elle s'opposait sans peur devant l'ombre qui la regarda en ordonnant de l'abattre... Le souvenir disparu dans un éclat de lumière vive forçant les témoins de cette mémoire coincé entre le réel et l'irréel à se protéger les yeux. Ilan, la tête baissée, essayait, harcelait son pauvre esprit pour qu'il se souvient de ses événements qu'elle venait de voir. Rien, le vide, ses souvenirs étaient vides, il n'y avait rien... C'était terrifiant, comme s'ils avaient été volés...

" Vous étiez là ! Qui a attaqué ?! Cette vision, est-ce qu'elle... Est-ce qu'elle est réellement ?!, _Commença Cassandra dans un flot de questions paniqué en s'approchant d'Ilan_ , C'était réel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on voit là ?

\- Je suis incapable de m'en souvenir ! Répondit Ilan, énervée autant par les questions de la Chercheuse et que par la panique qu'elle tendait de contrôler en elle.

\- Ce sont des échos de ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Des souvenirs que l'Immatériel fait revivre en s'infiltrant dans cet endroit. Expliqua Solas à tous, en s'appuyant sur son bâton tel un professeur patient.

\- Que dois-je faire ? Lui demanda Ilan en se portant aux côtés du mage, et en regardant la faille.

\- La faille n'est sellée pas, mais fermée. Temporairement. Je pense qu'avec la marque, nous devrions la réouvrir et la refermer correctement. L'ouvrir pourrait toutefois susciter des réactions de l'autre côté. Continua le mage en frappant le sol d'un coup de son bâton.

\- Plus simplement : des démons." Conclut Cassandra.

Des fantassins prirent alors place dans le cratère, prêts à combattre aux côtés du groupe. Leurs épées en main, ils attendirent les ordres. Sur les hauteurs, les archers et gens de Léliana arquèrent leurs armes de traits, prêt à tuer d'une flèche puissante toute chose essayant de reprendre à revers les gens dans le cratère. Le chef des arches, un grand homme à le peau noir fit un bref hochement de tête vers la Chercheuse, lui disant ainsi que l'ensemble des soldats était prêt à combattre, et cela au prix même de leur vie. La Main Droite de la Divine acquiesça, et apporta son attention vers Ilan qui la regardait pour savoir si tout était en place avant de commencer à titiller la faille devant. Un regard compris et des bruits d'armes sortant de leurs fourrures, la survivante lança sa main vers la faille, et le lien se fit. La main tremblant douloureusement sous la charge d'énergie, Ilan enfonça ses pieds dans la poussière noire. Une explosion de lumière fendit l'air et brisa le lien violemment, faisant reculer Ilan d'une dizaine de pas et aveuglant un court instant les personnes présentes. Un bruit aiguë se fit entendre, et un rayon d'énergie s'échappa de la faille, formant une boule de chaleur et d'activité dans le cratère qui se mit dans un hurlement animal en un démon gigantesque. La créature tomba à genoux après son hurlement, et se redressa dans un autre. Ilan déglutit en voyant la taille du démon. Il était presque aussi grand que le cratère était profond. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles, le protégeant tel une arme de magnifique facture, au cœur blanc virant au gris et au noir à l'extérieur, marquées par des reflets mauves et sur lesquelles couraient des courants électriques. Sa grande gueule était pourvue quatre longues canines tel la mâchoire d'un loup difforme. A l'horreur de sa gueule capable d'engloutir un nain d'une seule bouchée, les yeux trônant sur son crâne bougeait indépendamment les uns des autres lui donnant une vision périphérique : rien ne pouvait lui échapper s'il venait de front. Son crâne se terminait en longues cornes, quatre, s'enroulant les unes autour des autres dans un mouvement perpétuel.

" Maintenant ! Hurla Cassandra, donnant l'ordre aux archers de tirer.

\- Ça y est. Elle est furieux, la bestiole." Répliqua Ilan, armes aux poings, en voyant le démon détruit les flèches d'un geste du bras dans un hurlement de colère pure, le geste de rage envoya des rayons électriques sur les arches qui sautèrent hors de leurs perchoirs pour les éviter.

Cassandra se lança première à corps perdu dans la bataille, vite suivie par les fantassins, attaquant de front le démon de l'orgueil. Le premier sort de Solas fut d'élever un armure de protection autour de ses compagnons, les protégeant des cordes électriques que la créature envoyait sur ses adversaires. D'un saut de main, Ilan esquiva l'une des cordes, passant par-dessus dans un mouvement souple. Etant hors de portée de la créature, et dans son seule angle-mort, la femme lança sa main vers la faille titillant la magie se trouvant dans la marque dans l'espoir d'affaiblir le démon comme elle l'avait auparavant sur le chemin menant au temple. Une explosion retentit, et le rire glacial du démon de l'orgueil prit fin. Il tomba à genoux, totalement défait, ses défenses magiques temporairement brisées. Les flèches, les coups et les sorts pleuvaient alors avec plus d'acharnement sur la créature immobile. Alors qu'un fantassin allait abattre la lame de son épée une nouvelle fois sur le démon, une explosion électrique envoya en arrière avec puissant, le sonnant complètement, et le démon de l'orgueil se releva en riant sinistrement, retrouvant sa puissance.

" Il y en a d'autres qui sortent de la faille ! S'exclama Cassandra.

\- Concentrez-vous sur le démon de l'orgueil, je m'occupe des autres !" Répliqua Ilan, sachant que les dagues qu'elles possédaient ne pouvaient que se briser sur les écailles du grand démon.

Ilan jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris, laissant croire faussement que la souris, c'était elle. Les démons qu'elle affrontait n'y voyaient que du feu, ils se croyaient prédateurs, mais les dagues creusant et déchirant leurs chairs montrèrent bien vite leur grossière erreur. Ilan esquiva les griffes d'une ombre, attrapant sans peur le poignet de la créature la tirant vers elle et leur trancha la gorge sans aucune autre forme de procès. En abattant la dernière ombre près d'elle, elle lança un couteau à lancer tout en se défilant manquant de se faire toucher par un orbe d'énergie électrique envoyé par le démon de l'orgueil sur elle. Varric déglutit en sentant le couteau fendre l'air à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son front. Surpris, il se retourna d'un geste regardant l'ombre qui s'était glissée derrière lui, un couteau de lancer parfaitement planté en plein coeur de la poitrine. Le geste de la jeune femme le confortait dans son opinion, elle était, pour lui, innocente. Il avait pratiqué assez le mensonge pour reconnaître un bonne menteur, et cette femme par sa stature, son comportement et son regard pleurait le mystère, c'était sûr : autant pour la marque et que par ses origines; mais aussi l'honnête et une certaine loyauté envers ceux l'ayant aidé. Ilan relança une nouvelle fois sa main vers la faille pour déstabiliser le démon de l'orgueil de nouveau seul ennemi à comprendre. Sous pied, Ilan sentit rouler un long bâton de fer, le souvenir d'une lance templier. La faille explosa une nouvelle fois, et la survivante glissa son pied sous le long morceau de fer le faisant sauter dans ses mains. Elle appela la Chercheuse, et lui lança le morceau de métal. Cassandra regarde un instant, avant de comprendre l'idée de la femme. D'un geste souple du bras et de quelques pas de courses, elle lança la lance de fortune vers la créature qui, au même moment, releva la tête en entendant les pas de courses de Cassandra sur le sol noire. Le morceau de métal rectiligne s'enfonça dans la chair du démon l'empalant dans un torrent de sang rougeâtre.

" Maintenez ! Fermez la faille !" S'exclama Léliana.

Ilan lança sa main vers la faille dans une dernière tentative. Timidement, le lien commença à se faire provoquant une vague de douleur dans l'ensemble de corps tremblotant de la survivante. Sous les ordres de Cassandra, elle provoqua le lien brutalement entre la marque et la faille, se faisant grogner de douleur. Tête baissée, la survivante sentit le pouvoir essayer de la soumettre et de la corrompe. Sa douleur aiguë se muant en une fatigue profonde, elle releva la tête et insista plus violemment priant pour que la faille se ferme. Elle regarda le trou dans le Voile se tendre, se détendre, se déformer à outrance avant d'exploser dans un éclair de lumière verte. L'énergie se mua en un orbe de magie sous tension et crépitant, qui fonça tel un chien fou vers la Brèche où il explosa illuminant l'ensemble de la vallée de Darse, et entraînant Ilan une nouvelle fois dans le noir s'effondrant comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, contre le corps du mage posté derrière elle.


	6. L'Elue de Notre-Dame Rédemptrice

_Ilan... Reviens... Ilan... Rejoins le brouillard... Ilan !_ Ilan ouvrit violemment ses pupilles dorées, la voix inconnu sonnant et hurlant encore dans sa tête et les yeux perdus dans des formes qu'elle devrait dessiner pour les oublier et qu'elles arrêtaient de la hanter. Perdue, elle regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant aucun danger, elle soupira et porta sa main à son front dégageant les mèches cendrées de son visage halé. Etant un peu mieux réveillée, elle regarda autour, un charmant petit chalet de bois avec un bureau, des étagères avec des babioles, une étagère s'effondrant sous le poids des livres usés, des peaux de différents animaux accrochés sur le mur, une vision bucolique après le réveil dans les cachots... Elle remarqua une jeune elfe citadine, bien plus jeune qu'elle, aux cheveux châtains foncés coiffés en arrière. Cette dernière sursauta en voyant les pupilles d'Ilan sur elle, laissant tomber dans un bruit de verre brisé la caisse qu'elle portait, alors que la survivante se redressait doucement dans le lit aux draps portant les couleurs et armoiries féreldiennes.

" Je ne savais que vous étiez réveillée ! Je vous le jure ! S'exclama t-elle, terrifiée.

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien. Répondit Ilan en sortant ses longues jambes du lit.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? _Questionna l'elfe encore plus effrayée en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol_ , J'implore votre pardon et votre grâce ! Je ne suis qu'une simple domestique ! Vous êtes de retour à Darse, noble Dame. On dit que vous nous avez sauvé. La Brèche a cessé de grandir, comme la marque que vous portez. Continua l'elfe alors qu'Ilan la tira pour la mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Si cela est vrai, je veux devoir partir; le procès va avoir lieu. Répliqua Ilan en soupirant.

\- Je ne saurais vous répondre, _Dit l'elfe en se relevant précipitamment_ , Je dois aller prévenir dame Cassandra ! Elle avait dit dès qu'elle ouvre les yeux !

\- Et elle est où, notre Chercheuse ? Demanda Ilan en se levant et en réajustant la chemin qu'elle portait.

\- A la Chantrie, avec le Chancelier. Elle avait dit dès qu'elle ouvre les yeux ! S'exclama l'elfe en s'enfuyant en courant de la chambré.

Ilan leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, n'y croyant pas. La pauvre elfe était totalement terrifiée devant elle, avait-elle réussi quelque chose ? La Brèche était-elle fermée ? Si le Chancelier était là, il y avait de fortes de chances que non... Sur le bureau était disposée l'armure qu'elle portait. Ce n'était pas celle qu'elle portait d'habitude, elle l'avait volé avant de partir pour le Saint Temple. Par-dessus sa chemise, elle enfila le pourpoint de chasse ainsi que la veste à queue de pie; avant d'enfiler le pantalon de lin avec des protection cuir teint tisé dessus. Elle réajusta la ceinture mauve entourant sa taille, avant de ranger son médaillon sous sa chemise. Ilan passa une main dans ses cheveux cendrés, voyant, avec joie, que les trois tresses parallèles sur la droite de son crâne étaient encore en place malgré les petites mèches s'envolant autour. Un miracle soupira t-elle. Ses yeux se tournèrent sur note, déposée sur le bureau. Elle concernait son état, et il ne devait pas être beau à voir si elle en croyait les mots inscrits sur le papier... Par contre, elle devait avouer que l'écriture était fine et soignée à l'opposée de celle que pourrait attendre d'un médecin... Elle la reposa sur le bureau, et sortit du chalet. Ilan sursauta en voyant le nombre d'hommes et de femmes créant une haie d'honneur pour elle. D'un pas, elle descendit les marches pour rejoindre la Chantrie, sur la place haute du village.

" C'est elle ! C'est la Messagère d'Andrasté ! On dit que quand elle sortit de l'Immatériel, Andrasté en personne veillait sur elle ! S'exclama une voix d'homme.

\- Chut ! Ne la dérangeons pas !"Conclut une voix féminine en réponse de celle masculine.

Ilan, entendant ça, déglutit. Elle était elle-même adrastienne, mais de là à croire qu'elle était la Messagère de l'épouse du Créateur... C'était... Elle n'avait pas les mots. Ces hommes et femmes espérèrent une réaction divine, une aide du Créateur avec la Brèche. Avec sa survie et la marque, elle s'était positionnée, sans le voir, comme l'ange envoyé par le Créateur pour sauver le monde des forces démoniaques à l'œuvre. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours, ces mêmes personnes voulaient voir sa tête sur un pique... C'était une véritable ironie dramatique digne des meilleurs pièces de théâtres orlésiennes se dit-elle. Elle secoua la tête, et se reconcentra. La Brèche n'était pas fermée, elle était là, dans le ciel, mais elle semblait stable. La fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à la refermer allait être un argument de taille pour le Chancelier : elle devrait parler de ça avec le mage. Il en savait beaucoup, et elle ne savait rien de la magie coulant dans sa main désormais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour que son père lui parle de l'Immatériel, lui qui était mage... Elle arriva devant la Chantrie de Darse, d'un pas vif ignorant les messages d'espoir et les insultes à peine déguisées sur le fait que la Brèche était encore là. Une dizaine de mère et de frère de la Chantrie étaient là regroupés en prière ayant pour rôle d'appeler la miséricorde du Créateur, même si certains religieux préféraient se questionner sur le fait que la capital avait condamné le groupe formé à Darse. En entrant de le bâtiment, la voix criarde du Chancelier arriva directement aux pauvres oreilles d'Ilan. Celui-ci ordonnait qu'elle soit arrêtée et exécuté sous ordre de la nouvelle Divine... Dans un soupir, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et s'enfuir le plus loin possible de Darse pour sauver sa pauvre carcasse. Mais, une autre voix l'interpella... 

" Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit coupable. Lança la voix de Cassandra à travers la porte peu épaisse, Ilan décida de s'appuyer contre le mur pour écouter la discussion entre les deux croyants, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un pied appuyé contre le mur.

\- Elle a échoué, Chercheuse. Et peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle voulait !

\- Je n'y crois pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas en décider ! Vous, votre rôle est de servir la Chantrie et d'obéir aux ordres !

\- Mon rôle, comme vous, Cher Chancelier, est de servir les idéaux sur lesquels la Chantrie a été fondé." Dit Cassandra

En ayant assez d'écouter au porte tel une enfant craignant la punition de ses parents, Ilan se redressa d'une impulsion du pied et franchit la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. L'ensemble des personnes : Chancelier, les mains entrelacés dans son dos tel un professeur à l'air sévère; Léliana, les bras croisés au regard méfiant envers l'homme présent; et Cassandra appuyée sur la table trônant dans la pièce qui a dût être placé là quand le groupe armé à pris place à Darse; tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. L'expression du Chancelier passa alors d'une colère mesurée à une colère intenable.

\- Arrêtez-la ! Je veux qu'elle parte pour son procès à la capitale ! S'exclama t-il aux deux gardes lourdement vêtus gardant la porte en désignant Ilan.

\- N'en faites rien, messieurs. Laissez-nous. Répliqua Cassandra, les soldats la saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce en refermant la porte derrière eux.

\- Vous jouez avec le feu, Chercheuse. Lança le Chancelier. 

\- La Brèche est stable, et cela est possible grâce à elle, mais, la menace reste. On ne peut fermer les yeux.

\- Vous me voyez comme coupable car vous n'avez rien d'autres et personnes d'autres. Vous refusez de n'avoir aucune réponse, car ça vous terrifiez, Chancelier. Lança Ilan, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'autres réponses. Vous êtes coupable, assurément. Répliqua le Chancelier avec haine.

\- C'est vrai. Il nous manque des réponses. La vision du temple a donné plus de question que de réponses. Rappela Cassandra.

\- Quelqu'un a provoqué l'explosion du Conclave. Une personne que Sa Sainteté ne soupçonnait pas. Peut-être qu'il est mort ou... peut-être qu'il a des alliés encore en vie. Gronda Léliana en regardant le croyant avec intérêt.

\- Êtes-vous folle ! Vous me croyez responsable ?! Répliqua Roderick.

\- Vous, et tellement d'autres.

\- Mais pas cette femme ?!

\- La vision du temple l'innocente. Sa Sainteté a fait appelé à elle.

\- Donc le fait qu'elle vive, cette... Chose sur sa main : tout cela n'est qu'heureux hasard ? Lança le Chancelier en regardant avec dégoût la main d'Ilan.

\- Non. C'est la providence. Le Créateur a répondu aux prières en nous l'envoyant nous aider dans cette épreuve. Lança Cassandra avait grimacer légèrement Ilan, elle n'avait rien d'une prophétesse pensa-t-elle.

\- La Lumière lui fera traverser dans la paix les voies de ce monde et de l’au-delà.. Dit Ilan en récitant la dixième Transfiguration du cantique de la Lumière provoquant un haussement de sourcil chez la Chercheuse.

\- J'avais tort de vous croire coupable. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas nier que vous êtes l'espoir que nous attendions. Répondit Cassandra. 

\- La Brèche est toujours là, et votre marque est le seul moyen d'y mettre un terme définitivement. Rappela Léliana.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider ! Gronda la Chancelier.

Au même moment, Cassandra frappa la table faisant sursauter le Chancelier, et hausser un sourcil intéressée chez Ilan. Elle avait frappé la table avec un livre, un épais manuscrit à couverture brune usée avec des reliefs en métal rayés portant le soleil chantriste en son centre lui aussi fait de métal grisâtre rayé. Ilan lâcha l'épais ouvrage du regard, pour se concentrer sur Cassandra, attendant la suite de la démonstration de force de la névaranne grâce à son accent parfaitement identifiable. 

" Vous savez de quoi il s'agit, cher Chancelier, _Dit-elle en appuyant sa main sur l'ouvrage, la mine de Chancelier déconfite_ , Une ordonnance divine nous autorisant à agir. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je déclare la renaissance de l'Inquisition ! Nous refermons la Brèche, nous trouverons les responsables et nous rétablirons l'ordre. Avec ou sans votre approbation, cher Chancelier. Continua Cassandra en s'avançant menaçante vers le Chancelier.

Chancelier, les lèvres pincées jugea du regard les trois femmes présentes avec lui dans la pièce en affirmant mentalement que ces dernières entendront parler de lui et de sa désapprobation très prochainement, avant de partir la queue entre les jambes faisant la calquer la porte derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte, Ilan lui lança un regard froid, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. La survivante tourna ensuite son attention vers la maître-espionne ayant pris la parole.

" Telles sont les instructions de Sa Sainteté : trouvez ceux prêt à se lever contre la menace, quelque soit sa nature et refonder la Première Inquisition. On n'est pas prêt ! On n'a ni dirigeant, ni effectif ni le soutien de la Chantrie. Rappela Léliana inquiète.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus attendre que la Chantrie se décide à agir. Nous devons agir avec vous à nos côtés. Expliqua la névaranne en se tournant vers Ilan.

\- Mes dagues sont vôtres, Chercheuse. Comme la marque. Partir n'est pas une option : même si certains croient que je suis une Elue, beaucoup d'autres rêvent encore de ma tête vers un joli pique. Lança Ilan sous le regard approbateur des deux femmes.

Cassandra tendit alors sa main vers Ilan, les bras croisés. Ilan décroisa les bras et prit la main de la névaranne, la serrant. Son entrée dans l'armée des fidèles était désormais actée. Elle ne pouvait ignorer ce combat; et elle ne pouvait partir. L'Inquisition lui offrit une protection, et cela lui permettait ainsi de ne pas risquer le Réseau si elle venait à être arrêté et exécuté par ceux croyant encore fermement qu'elle était la seule et unique coupable de l'explosion. Juste après, Cassandra réunit les conseillers donnant différentes instructions pour la mise en place de la renaissance de l'Inquisition. Léliana envoya ses corbeaux à travers tout Thédas à ses hommes dormants dans les villes du continent. Varric les vit décoller sachant qu'enfin une organisation se levait pour fin mettre fin à ce bordel démoniaque et aussi qu'il allait avoir de nouvelles aventures pour ses livres. La diplomate envoya des dépêches diplomatiques annonçant la réformation de l'organisation; et le commandant afficha les ordres de conscription pour tous voulant rejoindre les ordres des fidèles. Alors que l'agitation battait son plein, Ilan dépêcha quelques lettres au Réseau expliquant la situation, et surtout pour rassurer ceux qui étaient ses frères d'armes : elle ne serait pas surprise de voir débarquer quelques têtes familières parmi les recrues dans les jours à venir, cela lui permettrait ainsi d'avoir des espions du Réseau établit dans l'Inquisition lui permettant ainsi de savoir si l'ennemi n'avait pas placé des traîtres dans les rangs. Dès que l'ensemble fut mis en place, la forge fonctionna à plein régime : fabrication d'épée, conception d'arc, dessin de bâtons de mages. Il fallait équiper les fidèles tout qui viennent; et les former à l'art de la guerre pour les paysans arrivant des alentours de Darse. Le Chancelier, encore présent, en voyant la mise en place se déroulant sous ses yeux inquiets, partit sûrement pour la capitale et pour permettre de l'huile sur le feu en discréditant la nouvelle organisation. Cassandra passa l'ensemble des troupes en revue, la plupart des soldats formant actuellement l'Inquisition était des soldats appartenant à la garde chantriste étant sous le commandant de la Chercheuse depuis Justinia V. D'un pas sûr, elle rejoignit les conseillers : Cullen, le Lion de Férelden, commandant des forces militaires; Léliana, Soeur Rossingol, la maître-espionne; Joséphine Montilyet, chef de la diplomatie pour l'Inquisition, auxquels la Main Droite de la Divine avait présenté la désormais Elue d'Andrasté. Les mains dans le dos, elle était affublée d'une nouvelle armure. 

La survivante avait délaissé son armure volée pour une chemise blanche au col large légèrement découvrant ses épaules halées, avec par-dessus un corset en lin épais marquant sa taille fine grâce à des petites ceintures resserrant le tissu autour, avec des protections en cuir noir tressé dont une épaulière sur l'épaule gauche, le tout décoré d'une ceinture argentée avec un petit insigne de l'Inquisition y pendant, et en-dessous une ceinture en cuir noir où était accrochée deux sacoches de la même couleur où Ilan rangée certains de ses meilleurs outils de combat et de discrétion. Le haut était accompagné d'un pantalon en tissu raiche souple avec des ceintures autour des ses deux cuisses avec des petits fourreaux pour y ranger six couteaux à lancer en tout. Le pantalon était coincé dans de hautes bottes en cuir marron foncé avec des lacets montant jusqu'aux genoux et pouvant être ajusté grâce à des ceinturons sur les côtés, en haut des chaussures. Dans le bas de son dos était accrochés les deux fourreaux à l'horizontal, mais légèrement redressés, où était placé les deux dagues forgées pour elle : elles étaient jumelles, toutes les deux avaient une lame brillante légèrement courbée et une poignée circulaire permettant à Ilan de faire tourner ses dagues autour de ses doigts. Elle était de bonnes qualités mais ne remplaceront pas celles perdues au Saint Temple. L'ensemble de la tenue était orné d'une cape : elle était composé un col en cuir noir se fermant avec des lacets protégeant le cou d'Ilan et étant retenu par une sangle se fermant en dessous du bras opposé, le gauche, et le tissu reposé sur l'autre, la droite. Ilan y avait accroché, dans le cuir, vers la gauche, une broche en argent poli représentant un corps de loup donné et forgé par son maître d'arme à la fin de sa formation. 

Parée ainsi, la survivante sourit à Cassandra, avant que l'ensemble des nouveaux leaders de l'Inquisition ne se tournèrent vers la Chantrie où le drapeau rouge au soleil d'or fut remplacé par le drap noir avec l'épée de vérité et l'œil de clairvoyance : les attributs de l'Inquisition, tissé au fil d'argent ne prennent place flottant au vent, annonçant la construction d'un nouvel ordre prêt à se battre. Ilan détourna son regard du joli drap noir, pour regarder la Brèche. L'Inquisition se levait contre elle, et il semblait qu'elle en riait puisqu'au même moment un éclair de lumière verte traversa le ciel. Quoi qu'il en soit, la Brèche et son créateur avaient désormais des ennemis.


	7. La fierté de l'elfe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _pala sul pala_ = "baisé pour baisé" = " foutu pour foutu"  
> Je vous conseille ce site pour les traductions. Bon, il est en anglais, mais, on se marre bien. Moi, je me marre bien en tout cas : <https://lingojam.com/ElvenDAI>

Les choses commencèrent doucement à se mettre en place à Darse. Les hommes et les femmes affluaient, les missives de la diplomate ne faisaient que partir et revenir. La petite organisation commençaient doucement à être connu dans l'est féreldien, jusqu'à atteindre les oreilles d'une mère de la Chantrie, Mère Giselle. Il avait été convenu par les conseillers et la survivante que le groupe d'expédition partirait deux jours avant l'équipe de la Messagère donnant ainsi du temps à Ilan pour en savoir plus sur la magie qui coulait désormais dans sa main, et qui était bien trop inconnue pour elle. En effet, marchant aux côtés de Cassandra dans le grand couloir de la Chantrie de Darse, Ilan regarda sa main froidement comme si elle voyait en elle un allié traitre. 

" Est-ce douloureux ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai juste légèrement peur qu'elle décide de partir faire un tour, l'un de ces quatre... Lança Ilan froidement frottant sa main sur son pantalon en tissu rêche.

\- Au moins, vous avez de l'humour, _Rit Cassandra, avant de se tourner vers le visage sérieux de la survivante qui hausa un sourcil_ , Ce n'est pas de l'humour ?

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à titiller une magie que l'on connait pas... C'est ce qui se fait à Tévinter, non ? Utiliser une magie inconnue; titiller des pouvoirs inconnus; rejoindre la Cité Noire ou d'Or, entre nous c'est la même chose; déclencher les Enclins, mais si je ne suis pas sûr de ça; et bien-sûr utiliser la magie du sang à outrance. Quelle est la différence avec la magie qu'il y a dans ma main ? Le danger est le même, on ne peut pas tout savoir et il faut être complètement débile ou orgueilleux pour croire le contraire. La magie doit servir l'homme et non l'asservir, mais l'homme ne peut pas toujours comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Certains croient qu'il faut enchaîner les mages d'autres qu'il faut exerce ce don sans restriction. Qui sait la Vérité ? Personne. La magie sera toujours une inconnue même si on sait la manier. On ne peut en être réellement maître. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut aller embêter la magie de la Brèche à terme. Expliqua Ilan en notant particulièrement l'ironie de la chose.

\- Je comprends votre point de vue. Vous devriez aller voir Solas. Il pourra vous en dire plus et expliquer certaines choses.

\- C'est une option. Je m'excuse, je dois aller consulter un mage apostat légèrement fataliste et cynique. Lança Ilan s'excusant auprès de la femme humaine.

\- C'est une chose que vous partagez d'après votre tirade, _Lança alors la Chercheuse sans réfléchir faisant sourire brièvement la survivante_ , Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aurais une question.

\- Je vous écoutes. Lança Ilan en se retournant vers la névaranne.

\- Comment savez-vous autant sur Tévinter ? 

\- Je sais lire, _Dit Ilan en tournant les talons, arrivée à quelques mètres de la porte, elle se retourna de nouveau_ , Autant vous le dire, j'y ai grandi. Dit-elle avant de partir rejoindre l'apostat. 

Cassandra n'osa rien répliquer. La survivante était de Tévinter ? Cela choqua la Chercheuse. Certes, Ilan avait le visage nu, elle ne portait pas les marques des elfes dalatiens. La névaranne avait d'abord cru qu'elle était une demi-elfe citadine venant d'une grande ville ou d'un village de taille moyenne. Mais, l'aisance, la manière dont elle voyait les choses, les références aux cantiques les plus promulgués dans l'Empire d'après les dires des sœurs ayant été allées, les expressions : tout appelait à l'Empire tévintide. Le plus frappant était le style de combat : aérien et discipliné. Cassandra avait déjà vu des soldats tévintide se battre, la stature qu'adoptait Ilan le lui rappelait, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus noble : l'aisance verbale qu'elle possédait se muait également dans ses coups. Pourtant, il était admit à Tévinter que les elfes ne pouvaient pas faire partir de l'Armée de l'Empire sauf s'ils étaient des mages extrêmement doués ou puissants. La question qui venait alors : Ilan était-elle née esclave ? Qui était le militaire qu'il l'avait formé ? Comment avait-elle fui l'Empire ? La Chercheuse secoua la tête, il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que cette curiosité mal placée même si elle espérait, secrètement, avoir des réponses à ces questions. Peut-être qu'un jour la survivante en parlerait, le jour où elle fera confiance à ses nouveaux compagnons d'armes, car, la méfiance d'Ilan n'avait pas échapper à Cassandra : toujours sur ses gardes, le corps tendu comme un ressort, prête à sauter sur le premier l'attaquant, les yeux toujours vérifiant les alentours : elle n'avait pas confiance dans l'Inquisition et sa posture nonchalante qu'elle adoptait était une manière d'affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas peur, et qu'elle était totalement capable de tuer la moitié du camp à elle seule si elle devait sauver sa peau. Enfin, c'est ce que supposait la Chercheuse, sans savoir le niveau de vérité cachait là-dessus. Seul le Créateur le savait, et pour lui, il y avait un peu de véracité dans la réflexion de Cassandra... 

Dans un soupir, Ilan écouta ses pieds martelaient le sol neigeux. Avant de se rendre auprès de l'apostat, elle avait décidé d'accorder un peu de temps au nain. Ce dernier lui avait demande de la retrouver un peu plus tard près du grand feu : l'aurore venait à peine de se lever, assise sur un rondin de bois, elle buvait son thé fumant et brûlant en regardant les flammes dansées. L'esprit vif, elle réfléchissait, depuis quelques jours, Ilan avait vu des visages connus dans les nouveaux arrivants. Elle s'était promise d'aller les voir et de poser les règles tant que membre du Réseau le plus gradé présent : l'Inquisition ne devait pas savoir qu'il y avait, parmi ces rangs, les membres d'une organisation militaire indépendante ayant de légers problèmes avec l'autorité, si Cassandra l'apprenait elle s'évanouirait rit mentalement Ilan. C'était à ce moment que le nain l'avait interrompu. Un petit plateau dans les mains, l'air encore endormi, il s'était installé à côté d'elle. D'abord silencieux, il l'avait alors questionné sur son état : elle était passé de la personne la plus recherchée de Thédas à l'Elue du Créateur, membre de l'armée des fidèles. Cette inquiétude fraternelle voire même paternelle envers elle fit fleuri un doux sentiment dans la poitrine de la survivante, qu'elle cacha bien. Elle était habituée à être vu comme le Loup Blanc, un haut-membre du Réseau : courageuse, résiliente, forte autant que glacial et pragmatique. La plupart des membres en-dessous d'elle de la hiérarchie estimait, à raison, que la beauté de la survivante était égale à sa capacité à ne rien ressentir et à tuer. Est-ce faux ou vrai : Ilan ne saurait le dire, mais, cela était souvent vrai. Le nain s'excusa, et lui dit alors de passer la voir plus tard dans la journée en voyant Cassandra arrivait alors vers eux d'un pas assuré.

" Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Ilan alors que le nain se tourna vers eux.

\- Tu te souviens du lyrium trouvé au Temple ?

\- Bien-sûr, je n'ai pas encore reperdu la mémoire. Répliqua Ilan en croisant les bras.

\- Si c'était le cas, ce serait embêtant de tout réexpliquer mais si Loustic se ferait un plaisir de tout vous répéter ! Bref, mes espions, _Commença-t-il sous le regard d'Ilan_ , Mes espions à moi...

\- J'avais compris que c'était tes espions. Ils sont trouvés quoi ? Du lyrium rouge à la sortie de Darse ? Demanda Ilan.

\- Si seulement c'était qu'à Darse ! Il y en a un peu partout dans Thédas ! S'exclama-t-il provoquant une grimace chez la jeune femme en face de lui.

\- En effet, ça pue surtout si des imbéciles commencent à aller y cafouiller, pire des déserteurs... Dis à tes espions d'en faire par à Léliana, et de noter les emplacements sur une carte. Celle des Marches Solitaires s'il y en a, là-haut. Comment ça en passant, on vérifie. 

\- Je transmettrais ! Tu voudrais parler d'autres choses ? Un sujet qui te tiens à cœur ?

\- Peut-être plus tard, Varric. J'ai quelques questions pour l'apostat."

Le nain acquiesça en souriant, avant de se tourner vers l'un des hommes présents alors qu'Ilan quittait la place centrale pour rejoindre le baraquement du médecin où l'elfe apostat avait établi ces quartiers dans le petit chalet à côté. La survivante lança un regard au alentour pour vérifier si le mage n'était pas à l'extérieur. Ne le voyant pas, elle toqua à la porte du petit chalet, aucune réponse. Afin d'être sûre et car elle avait réellement besoin de réponses claires, elle ouvrit la porte qui grinça. Il n'était pas dans le séjour, Ilan se dirigea alors vers l'endroit où pourrait être. L'elfe était là, allongé, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures ne laissant dépasser que sa tête rasée de tout cheveux. Ilan soupira en se pinçant le nez et surtout en se demandant comme il faisait pour pioncer encore alors que l'ensemble du camp était levée depuis presque une demi-journée... Alors que le ronflement de Solas perça le silence une nouvelle fois, Ilan envoya son pied dans le matelas en paille du lit le faisant violemment tangué, après avoir hésité quelque instant entre une bonne boule de neige ou un grand sceau d'eau. L'apostat se redressa en sursaut, l'air paniqué, les couvertures descendues sur son bassin dévoyant son torse nu à la peau pâle où reposait au cœur de sa poitrine son pendentif noir, sur sa musculature de danseur fine et bien dessinée. La survivante regarda quelque instant les fins traits de la mâchoire de l'homme s'harmonisant avec les muscles roulants et endormis de ses épaules. Les petites tâches de rousseur brunes parsemaient le long de ses dites épaules descendant jusqu'aux arrières-bras coulant dans le haut du dos de l'elfe légèrement rosée par le froid, avant de déglutir et de fixer le visage de l'elfe. Il regarda autour de lui, avant que son regard gris ne se fige sur Ilan, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le salua d'un geste des doigts.

" C'est dangereux ! J'étais dans l'Immatériel, cela aurait pu... Commença t-il avant d'être coupé par la voix sévère d'Ilan. 

\- Si j'étais vous, je sortirais vite fait de ce lit avant que ma botte et votre cul ne fassent plus ample connaissances, c'est clair." Dit-elle le surprenant

Solas la regarda choquée. Personne n'avait osé lui parler ainsi depuis... Depuis jamais. Jamais personne à Alarthan n'était venu le réveiller de cette manière et lui promettant un coup de pied dans l'arrière-train s'il ne sortait pas du lit crescendo. Il déglutit en voyant le regard de la jeune femme, même pour lui, le Loup Implacable, Celui qui marche dans les deux mondes, le Cauchemar des elfes dalatiens, le Traitre : il était effrayé devant elle et l'aura qui s'échappait de son corps. Il se sentit également mal de l'avoir déçu : elle le tutoyait depuis leur rencontre, et là, elle le vouvoyait. Peut-être qu'il y a quelques jours, le stresse lui avait fait oublié les convenances... Debout au pied de son pied, les bras croisés et le regard dur, elle agissait comme un soldat venant réveillé une recrue récalcitrante. Pourtant, elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas était formé par un ordre militaire... Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un corps de combat avec une hiérarchie définie dans laquelle elle occupait une bonne place. Après tout, peut-être que dans les aliénages il y avait une culture hiérarchique. Cela, l'apostat ne pouvait pas le savoir... 

" Maniez-vous le train, ou ça pourrait bien tomber ! S'exclama-t-elle devant lui. 

\- Il n'y a pas le feu, _dal'len_. Dit-il en s'étirant, regrettant immédiatement ces mots en voyant son regard cinglant.

\- Y'a pas le feu, petite !? Vous ne vous foutriez pas de moi en ce moment ? L'ensemble du camp est déjà debout depuis l'aube, tout le monde se bouge, et vous, vous ronflez tranquillement ! Vous me cassez tous les pieds comme quoi on est en guerre et que la Brèche est notre priorité, surtout vous, et là, vous pioncez jusqu'à midi !

\- Je ne peux pas réfléchir le ventre vide ! Continua t-il, _pala sul pala_ pensa-t-il

\- Vous voulez que je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner ? _Demanda avec une voix douce presque charmante qui surprise l'apostat, était-ce un pièce ? se demanda t-il_ , Ou peut-être, préférez-vous le ragoût de bélier que les cuisiniers commencent à servir en ce moment puisqu'il est midi !" 

Il réprima le rire qui allait lui échapper en secouant la tête avant de porter son attention sur Ilan qui soupira bruyamment en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il retomba dans un nouveau travers gênant. Elle ne portait pas son armure complète : juste le pantalon en tissu rêche, les bottes, la chemise au col large et la cape couvrant une seule épaule. Il pouvait imaginer sans difficultés les courbes gracieuses de son corps agile. Le mage se demanda, alors, si sous ses doigts caressant sa chair nue, le corps emprisonné dans ses bras, caché par les draps, la jeune femme essoufflée de plaisir ferait preuve de la même agilité gracieuse. Les couleurs sombres de sa cape réhaussaient l'éclat immaculé de ses cheveux ondulés bien trop long qui étaient coiffés en trois tresse glissant autour de son crâne tel une couronne et laissant tout de même des brins d'argent courir sur ses épaules couvrant la peau de son cou. Ces fins filets d'argent torsadés réaffirmaient la beauté exotique de la jeune femme : il avait vu les regards de n'importe quelle race, mais, en ce moment, c'était lui qui en avait le bénéfice privilégié... Les mèches scintillantes encadraient doucement son visage tel une auréole qui semblaient aussi soyeux que les plus chers tissus et donnaient l'envie d'y perdre ses doigts, d'y perdre _mes_ doigts se dit alors l'apostat mentalement. Ils soulignaient avec brio son teint de caramel qui lui-même faisait trôner en reine ses lèvres maquillées d'amarante. Il se demandait si ces mêmes lèvres avaient le goût du caramel, et si sa poitrine dont on devinait la naissance grâce à l'ouverture verticale de sa chemise blanche, où l'on pouvait voir un médaillon rond subtilement gravé reposait sur sa chair halée, avait ce goût de caramel quand on les suçotait et les embrasser avec envie... Perdu dans sa contemplation lubrique de réveilleur endormi depuis un millénaire, Solas ne remarqua pas le regard d'Ilan lui lançait en le voyant la fixer avec intérêt.

" Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger. Quand je reviens, je veux que vous soyez hors de ce lit et habillé.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Pas vrai, hein. Surtout que j'hésite encore à vous balancer dans le tas de neige dehors...

\- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que je me lève ? Nous partons demain, pas aujourd'hui. Demanda subitement Solas en la fixant ce qui fait titiller la jeune femme qui avait oublié de préciser la raison de sa venue.

\- Vous êtes un expert de l'Immatériel. J'ai une marque qui y est liée. J'y connais rien. Le lien est vite fait.

\- Vous auriez du commencé par là. Répliqua Solas. 

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, habillez-vous."

L'apostat acquiesça alors que la survivante sortir du petit chalet au pas de course calquant la porte derrière elle. D'un geste sûr et après avoir effectué les commodités d'usage, l'elfe se rinça le visage dans le grand bol en métal posé sur une commode pour se rafraichir avant d'enfiler son juste-corps vert foncé et par-dessus sa tunique rêche beige abîmée et fendue légèrement sur les côtés du corps. Affublé de son pantacourt déchiré et de ses chaussures de tissu laissant voir ses orteils, l'elfe resserra sa ceinture autour de sa taille. Il refit son lit, d'un geste, en essayant d'oublier les pensées lubriques qui revenaient dans son pauvre esprit réveillé au galop, et il déposa quelques gros ouvrages à la corne abîmée et aux pages jaunies par le temps. Ces livres étaient les plus sérieux sur l'étude de l'Immatériel qu'il avait plus prendre dans la bibliothèque de la Chantrie, c'est-à-dire, que c'était les seuls livres ne criant pas l'œuvre du Créateur. Alors qu'il s'installait sur l'une des chaises, la porte s'ouvrit et Ilan arriva avec un petite plateau. L'apostat regarda le contenu, heureux alors que la survivante le déposa sur la table. Solas remarqua qu'elle hésita quelque instant à s'asseoir en face de lui, il eut un léger geste de la main vers la chaise : la jeune métisse se pinça la lèvre inférieure avant de s'asseoir en face de lui après avoir retiré sa cape la déposant sur un meuble adjacent. 

" Alors, vous êtes l'Elue d'Andrasté, envoyée pour assurer le salut du monde. Dit-il en la regardant.

\- Il manque plus que le griffon pour remplir la panoplie. Dit-elle poussant l'une des tasses vers lui.

\- Hélas, ils sont éteints. Plus sérieusement, la personnalité est aussi importante que l'apparence, _Commença-t-il en attrapant la tasse grimaçant devant l'arôme d'herbe coupé s'échappant de l'eau bouillante_ , J'ai voyagé dans les profondeurs de l'Immatériel, des ruines antiques aux champs de batailles modernes afin de voir les rêves de civilisations disparues. J'ai vu les combats sanglants rejouées par des esprits, faisant revivre les batailles des guerres, furent-elles célébrées ou oubliées. Chaque guerres a ses héros, je me demande ainsi quel genre vous serez. 

\- Qui espère survivre à la fin. C'est un bon objectif, _Dit-elle en buvant une gorgée de liquide dans sa tasse alors que l'apostat glissa dans sa tasse une épaisse quantité de miel_ , Vous devriez manger.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ? Je suis prêt à partager.

-Non, merci. Bref, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par de ruines en champs de bataille ?

\- Chaque édifice, chaque pierre qui parvient à résister au temps a une histoire. Les champs de batailles vivent dans la mémoire de leurs disparus. Tous deux attirent les esprits. Ils s'appuient contre le Voile, et _affaiblissent_ la barrière entre nos mondes. Quand je rêve en ces lieux, je voyage dans les profondeurs de l'Immatériel. Je peux trouver des réponses que nul autre ne peut connaître.

\- Après... Chacun fait ce qu'il veut de ces samedis soirs... Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? Les ruines, c'est des nids à pillard, bandits, engeances, araignées et autres gentils bestioles qui aiment bien mâchouiller les gens, spécialement quand ils dorment jusqu'à midi sans se réveiller une seule fois. Rajouta Ilan sous le regard blasé de Solas.

\- J'installe des protections. Et puis, si vous laissez de quoi manger aux araignées géantes, en général, elles vous laissent tranquille.

\- En général ? Vous avez oublié une fois, c'est ça ? _Demanda Ilan avec un sourire amusé qui fit rater un battement au cœur du pauvre apostat_ , Même si pour moi c'est totalement inconscient, il faut reconnaître que c'est impressionnant et incroyable.

\- Merci. Ce n'est pas un sujet d'étude des plus communs, bien-sûr. Ce n'est pas aussi tape-à-œil que la pyromancie ou l'Électrokinésie. L'excitation que l'on ressent lorsque l'on retrouve un rêve vieux de milles ans... Je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde. Je vais rester. Au moins jusqu'à ce que la Brèche soit refermée.

\- Je peux comprendre qu'un mage apostat puisse vouloir s'enfuir, surtout quand il y a une bonne centaine de chantristes autour. Mais... Sachez-le, vous m'avez sauvé la vie et vous êtes venu de vous-même offrir votre aide. S'ils souhaitent utiliser ça contre vous, Solas, il se pourrait qu'ils fassent ample connaissance avec mes dagues." Répliqua Ilan en buvant une nouvelle gorgée du liquide froid dans sa tasse.

Surpris, l'elfe la regarda quelque instants hésitant et dubitatif. Il ne savait quoi penser. Elle agissait comme une personne réelle... Une personne certes glaciale et fière mais bien plus noble de cœur et tolérante qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Ilan baissa les yeux soudainement intéressée par sa tasse presque vide en voyant un léger sourire fleuri sur les lèvres charnues et rosées de l'apostat, avant que ce dernier ne les dissimulait derrière sa tasse encore bien pleine. 

"Merci. Pour l'instant, espérons que les mages ou les templiers pourront refermer la Brèche.

\- En parlant d'elle, que pouvez-vous me dire sur elle ?

\- C'est une déchirure dans le Voile entre ce monde et l'Immatériel, par laquelle les esprits peuvent physiquement pénétrer dans ce monde. Il arrive qu'il y ait de petites déchirures quand trop de magie ou d'esprits se concentrent dans la même zone. Votre marque vous donne la possibilité d'accéder à un certain contrôle sur la Brèche. Cela signifie qu'elle a été créé volontairement.

\- Le Voile est une barrière entre les mondes, ou il a pour rôle d'empêcher les deux mondes de vivre ensemble ? Demanda Ilan créant dans les pupilles de l'apostat une lueur d'approbation et d'intérêt envers elle.

\- Selon certaines connaissances elfiques, il est possible que les esprits puissent circuler librement dans ce monde et l'Immatériel ne serait pas un lieu mais un phénomène naturel comme le vent.

\- Cela paraît incroyable, dangereux et étrange. Spécialement pour les non mages. Enuméra Ilan.

\- Oui, mais, il s'agirait d'un monde où la réalité serait définie par l'imagination, où les esprits seraient aussi commun que la pluie et l'herbe. Au lieu de ça, les esprits sont étranges et effrayant, et l'Immatériel est un monde dangereux visité uniquement par les mages et les rêveurs. Je suis heureux de ne pas voir les dangers et les beautés d'un tel monde !

\- A vous écouter, on pourrait presque croire que vous avez connu le monde sans cette barrière. Lança Ilan suspecte alors que l'apostat avala bruyamment une bouchée d'un petit gâteau sucré.

\- Hé bien... Les...Les connaissances étaient extrêmement bien retranscrites et... La manière de décrire très poussée. Toussota Solas sous l'œil indéchiffrable d'Ilan.

\- Je n'en doute pas, _Répliqua la survivante dans un expression que le mage en sut déchiffrer_ , Les démons, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je pense que ma définition n'est que réductrice.

\- La Chantrie estime que les démons haïssent le monde terrestre et qu'ils cherchent à entraîner les vivants dans le chaos et la destruction. Mais cette théorie n'est qu'une interprétation erronée de leurs motivations et font du tord à tous. Les esprits souhaitent rejoindre les vivants, et les démons sont le résultat de ce souhait ayant mal tourné.

\- Si la névaranne entend ça... Il n'y a pas une possibilité d'entente ? Demanda Ilan en regardant le mage attraper quelques baies bien sucrées.

\- Le Voile rend toute compréhension mutuelle impossible, mais, c'est une bonne question et je me réjouis que vous l'ayez posé."

Ilan acquiesça, et fixa sa tasse avec intérêt triant rapidement les nouvelles informations que le mage apostat venait de lui fournir, celui-ci craignait cependant l'information que la jeune femme avait décortiqué : il avait été trop prit dans son désir de partager sa connaissance qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au choix des hommes, il espérait que la femme en face de lui ignore cela mais l'apostat savait que ne le ferait pas : Ilan était méfiante avec eux tous et garderait chaque information comme une louve garde ses petits. Néanmoins, Solas ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle semblait avoir reçu une très bonne éducation mais comment ? La question restait entière. De son côté, Ilan regrouper les informations, son éducation était de qualité grâce à l'origine sociale de son père et par sa formation au sien du Réseau, mais, l'Immatériel avait toujours été un sujet particulièrement sensible auquel personne ne l'avait réellement initié, surtout à cause du fait que son père, alors mage, ne le craignent. La survivante ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être la mort de sa mère avait été joué un rôle de la peur que son père ressentait à l'égard de la magie mais surtout de l'Immatériel, pourtant, elle n'échangerai ses lames pour rien au monde. Les informations de l'apostat étaient extrêmement intéressante et reflétaient un réel intérêt pour la connaissance et pour les autres : par autres, les esprits sous-entendit-elle mentalement ; et les descriptions qu'il donnait été très précise : pour l'instant, la survivante mit ça sur le compte de la connaissance gagnée dans les rêves. Elle en savait plus sur ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter dans les jours, les semaines voire les mois à venir. Même si l'elfe apostat estimait que la marque avait été créée volontairement, son propriétaire légitime allait sûrement bien tôt débarquer pour la récupérer... Un soupire échappa à la jeune femme attira le regard de l'apostat sur elle. Ilan redressa la tête en sentant le regard interrogatif du mage sur elle. Ni un sourire ni un regard rassurant ne fleurirent sur la mine halée de la jeune métisse, il vit l'ensemble de ses muscles se tendre : son poing se referma, sa mâchoire se contracta, son dos se redressa, ses lèvres grimacèrent, ses épaules roulèrent; et un nouvel soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle frotta le front.

" Je dois y aller. J'ai quelqu'un à voir, _Dit-elle en se levant d'un bond pour enfiler sa cape d'un geste_ ,Essayez de ne pas vous rendormir pour le prochain millénaire.

\- Si cela me donne la possibilité de vous voir dès le réveil, alors, je continuerais." Flirta Solas, sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'Ilan haussa un sourcil, avant de sortir du petit chalet.

Ilan, d'un pas rapide, rejoignit le petit baraquement en dehors du campement. Un vieux chalet de chasse utilisé par un médecin, il y peu de temps vu le nombre d'ingrédients non pourris encore présent sur la table. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, et s'appuya sur la dite table. Un membre du Réseau allait arriver sous peu : il était le seul que la survivante allait rencontrer et il devra faire passer chacune de ses directives aux autres membres présents, c'était les ordres pris par le reste des Cinq en son absence et accepté par elle. Ainsi, la métisse passa une l'après-midi avec le responsable du Réseau surnommé le Lézard. Ce dernier lui remit deux brassards finement travaillés : l'un appartenant à la famille de son père depuis bien longtemps et que sa grand-mère lui avait remis durant son adolescence; et un deuxième portant la décoration que le premier : des rameaux de lauriers dorés; ce brassard, cachait le long de l'extérieur de son poignet une arme mortelle forgé par un artisan forgeron d'Orzammar : une lame fine et tranchante rétractable. Elle lui donna les ordres et expliqua les quelques situations où ces ordres pouvaient être mis au silence. Les ordres données par Ilan étaient clairs : ne pas tuer un innocent; être discret et ce cachait dans la foule de fidèle; ne pas mettre en danger le Réseau, faire les rapports uniquement au Lézard; seul le Lézard peut parler avec le Loup Blanc. Tels étaient les ordres premiers donnés. La jeune femme ne se priva pas pour rajouter quelques dispositions : servir l'Inquisition; trouver les potentiels espions; les laisser croire que vous êtes avec eux pour en savoir plus sur les chefs; ne pas abattre que s'ils ont découvert votre couverture, s'ils représentent une menace grandissante, s'ils désobéissent consciemment aux ordres des supérieurs de l'Inquisition. L'ensemble des ordres fixés, Ilan s'excusa auprès du membre et s'en alla. Elle rejoignit Cassandra alors entrain de frapper un pauvre mannequin de paille encore et encore.

" Qui imaginez-vous à la place de ce pauvre gars ?

\- Ai-je fait la bonne chose, selon vous ? J'ai peur d'avoir détruit tout ce qu'en quoi je croyais et crois. Dit-elle en se désintéressant du mannequin d'entraînement. 

\- Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise décision, Cassandra. Il n'y a que des décisions _meilleurs que d'autres_ , et ça, selon les circonstances. 

\- Mes formateurs m'ont toujours répété que j'étais trop têtue, que je fonce trop vite et sans réfléchir. Je vois les choses et je le fais. J'étais prête à trouver un coupable, quelque soit le prix.

\- Vous aviez de quoi vous poser la question. Pour être honnête, vous n'avez pas détruit ce qu'en quoi vous croyez. Vous suivez les enseignements : protèges et sers la Lumière du Créateur." 

Cassandra acquiesça les paroles d'Ilan, avant de se détourner d'elle. La névaranne fit quelques pas dans la neige fondante et boueuse, avant de se tourner vers la survivante, une question sur les lèvres.

" Vous croyez en le Créateur ?

\- J'ai grandi dans une culture andrastienne, donc cela s'est fait.

\- Mais y croyez-vous au fond de vous-même ?

\- Il y aura toujours des choses que l'on ignore, que l'on ne comprenne pas, qui nous déstabilisent. L'existence d'être supérieur est une manière que l'on a trouvé pour se rassurer face à ça, et on ne peut cracher dessus. Je crois en force supérieure, cela c'est sûr. Le Créateur peut en être l'une de ses formes, sûrement la plus rassurante.

\- Je suppose que cela est une manière de voir les choses. J'aime à croire que le Créateur a un chemin pour nous tous, qu'il a une raison de nous placer là. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à voir ce qu'il veut nous apprendre. Allez-vous reposer. Nous partons tôt demain."

La survivante regarda la Chercheuse rejoindre l'intérieur du campement. Ilan se tourna vers le ciel, la Brèche avec sa lueur verte ne donnait pas la possibilité de voir les étoiles. Enfant, elle et son père regardaient les étoiles pendant des heures : il lui racontait les vieilles histoires, parlait des choses qu'il avait vu, de l'amour qu'il avait pour seul qu'il lui avait donné sa fille. C'était de bons moments qu'elle ne pourra jamais revivre... La métisse se détourna de l'orage verdâtre de la déchirure, et entra à son tour dans les enceintes du campement de Darse. L'appétit perdu et introuvable, elle fixa de ses prunelles dorées le baraquement où les repas étaient servis. A travers la porte laissée ouverture à cause des arômes et de la chaleur, elle vit le nain, l'apostat, la Chercheuse, le commandant, l'espionne et la diplomate assis à la même tablée où un siège était laissé vide, sûrement pour elle... De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait dire si l'ambiance était au rendez-vous mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Ces gens n'étaient rien pour elle. Dans ses pensées, elle entendit la voix grosse et rugueuse de l'un des Anciens du Réseau : _Tu es le Loup Blanc, la Première des Cinq, seule la Cause doit d'entraver, et seul le contrôle de toi-même et de ce qui a à toi doit être ta chaîne. Ne laisse pas les sentiments te commander._ L'esprit perdu par les remontrances d'un vieillard non-présent, la métisse se détourna de la lumière chaleureuse et de l'ambiance presque familiale se dégageant du baraquement. Arrivée de son propre chalet, elle ôta sa cape, ses bottes, son pantalon rêche le remplaçant par un pantalon plus court, défit sa chemise l'échangeant contre une sœur jumelle, avant de s'asseoir doucement sur le bord du lit collé contre le mur. Quelques instants, elle joua avec son médaillon pendant à son cou halé et fin : un cadeau de son père, un souvenir d'une période heureuse révolue, l'héritage de l'enfant aîné... Dans un soupire, elle se glissa entre les couvertures avant de tomber dans un sommeil semi-profond survolé par la promesse dorée et répétée dans son esprit : _Je disparaîtrait dès que la Brèche sera fermée, ils ne m'entraveront pas._


	8. La révérende Mère

Le groupe composé d'Ilan, Solas, Cassandra et Varric quittèrent le campement de Darse avant l'aube au grand désarroi de l'apostat sur les quelques chevaux que possédait l'Inquisition naissante, pour arriver en fin d'après-midi au camp principal des Marches Solitaires où une éclaireuse du nom de Lace Harding devait les y attendre et les mettre au courant de la situation dans la zone. Les Marches Solitaires étaient le nom donné à l'arrière-pays féreldienne composé en grande partie de terres agricoles fertiles et ainsi peuplé d'un grand nombre de fermes. Le village principal était le village de Golefalois se situant au bord de l'immense lac Calenhad et protégé par le château de la famille du Jarl Guerrin. D'après les informations fournies par Léliana, la région avait sombré peu à peu dans le chaos : une première fois avec l'Enclin et l'arrivée de milliers de réfugiés venant des grandes villes comme Dénérim; et une seconde fois avec la guerre ouverte que les mages et les templiers avaient créé après la chute des Cercles, auxquels il fallait désormais rajouter les démons sortants des microfailles. Un havre de paix en somme... Ilan fut la première à pied à terre, elle caressa l'encolure du cheval à robe bai qu'elle montait avant qu'un soldat ne vienne le récupérer pour l'emmener brouter un peu plus loin comme ceux de ses trois compagnons. Au même moment, une jeune naine dont le visage était couvert de tâches de rousseurs et encadré par des cheveux bruns orangés attachés en un chignon complexe accompagné de grands yeux verts clairs portant une tenue d'éclaireuse. 

" Le Messagère d'Andrasté ! Je sais tout de vos aventures, comme tout le monde. On appris ce que vous aviez fait à la Brèche ! Je sais que la vie peut être difficile dans les aliénages, mais ici, personne ne viendra vous chercher d'ennuis. Je vous le promet. Affirma la naine.

\- Vous êtes l'agent du Rossignol ? Demanda Ilan en croisant les bras.

\- Eclaireuse Harding de l'Inquisition, à votre service ! Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous aider, ici.

\- Harding, vous dites ! Vous êtes déjà allée à la Hauteville de Kirwall ? Demanda subitement Varric surprenant tout le monde.

\- Jamais. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour un mauvais jeu de mots... Laissez tomber. Déclara le nain alors qu'Ilan leva les yeux au ciel et que Cassandra grogna de dégoût.

\- Vous avez réussi à joindre le palefrenier ? Questionna Ilan se souvenant de cette information donnée par Cullen avant leur départ.

\- Maître Dennet ? Non, avec l'intensification du conflit entre les mages et les templiers causée par l'explosion du Conclave. On n'est même pas dire s'il est en vie ou mort. Pour ce qu'il ait de Mère Giselle, elle aide autant qu'elle peut les réfugiés au croisement. D'après les rapports, il y aurait également des combats là-haut.

\- On doit se rendre rapidement au Croisement. On doit aider les réfugiés. Indiqua Solas ce qu'Ilan acquiesça.

\- Quelle est la situation du caporal Vale ? Demanda Cassandra.

\- Lui et ses hommes font ce qu'ils peuvent pour les aider mais ils ne tiendront pas très longtemps. Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Il ne faut pas perdre de temps.

Sans perdre un instant, le groupe de la Messagère d'Andrasté quittèrent le campement. D'après les indications d'Harding, le croisement se trouvait en contre-bas du camp principal. Alors qu'ils descendaient la piste, ils virent des corps, dont certains présentaient un état de décomposition très avancée; qui jonchaient la route boueuse et sinueuse. D'après les tenues en lambeaux ensanglantés, ils y avaient autant de mages apostats que de templiers, et des armes qu'y avaient été abandonnés étaient de toute sorte : boucliers, épées, dagues, casques, bâtons de mage, etc. Une véritable brocante en pleine air, nauséabonde et putrifiée. Alors que le croisement était désormais en vue, Ilan esquiva au dernier moment une boule de feu qui lui toucha l'épaule brûlant sa chemise et sa chair au deuxième degré. Sa main droite tapota d'un mouvement vite dessus pour taire les flammes alors que les autres sortirent leurs armes. Cassandra et Varric se rapprochèrent des ennemis. Le mage du groupe se plaça en défense, devant Ilan le temps qu'elle se relève, posant un mur de glace devant eux.

" Les forces de l'Inquisition, elles aident les réfugiés !

\- On dirait que c'est plutôt elles qui doivent être aidées !" Répliqua Varric en tirant l'une des ses flèches directement dans la tête d'un templier renégat.

Ilan se redressa sur ses pieds, et dégaina à son tour ses armes. Solas lui lança un regard silencieux vers son bras vérifiant l'état de la blessure avant de se rapprocher des combats. La survivante courut vers l'action le dépassant, mais, elle ne se dirigea pas sur les ennemis directement. Non, elle se glissa sur les monticules roches, et sauta sur l'épéiste qui n'avait pas fait attention à son environnement, une erreur fatale dans un combat avec elle. Il chuta sous le poids de la jeune femme qui profita de la surprise pour trancher d'un coup net la gorge du pauvre homme qui hoqueta alors que son corps laissait fuir le sang rouge vif sur l'herbe, se mélangeant avec la poussière donnant une substance semi-liquide brune dégoûtante. Le soldat, juste derrière ayant perçu la combine de l'assassin, se lança directement sur Ilan, ne lui donnant pas le temps de sauter pour esquiver. Un bruit de métal fort et grinçant se fit entendre. Ilan à genoux retenait l'épée du templier renégat grâce à ses deux dague maintenues vers le haut en forme de croix. Elle frémit en sentant une flèche passée à la droite de son crâne se planta parfaitement droite dans la poitrine de son adversaire, traversant son cœur. Elle se recula de l'homme qui chancela avant de s'effondrer sur son camarade. La Messagère lança un bref regard au nain qui hocha la tête dans un sourire.

" Arrêtez ! Nous ne sommes pas des apostats ! S'exclama Cassandra en frappant l'un des templiers sur son épaulière le faisant tomber à genoux.

\- Ils s'en manquent, Chercheuse." Répliqua Solas en posant une rune de foudre sur le sol électrocutant un templier.

Cassandra émit un grognement d'énervement en croisant le fer avec l'un des templiers. D'un mouvement souple du poignet droit, la névaranne le désarma et en profita pour le frapper en diagonale fragilisant l'armure de cuir et de métal argenté, avant de donner un nouveau coup, brisant sa côte de maille au niveau du ventre, traversant entièrement le soldat. Ilan se tourna vers l'un des petits chemins et y vit alors un groupe composé de quatre mages apostats et de cinq mercenaires armés d'épée arrivèrent droit sur eux au pas de course. L'un d'eux remarqua tout de suite la jeune femme : ses cheveux miraient au soleil comme l'argent la rendaient repérable dans l'environnement principalement vert. Les pieds du mage humain se bloquèrent dans le sol poussiéreux et il joua de son bâton lançant sur Ilan des pics de glaces. Elle esquiva les sorts d'un salto latéral bien cordonnée alors que Varric et Solas lancèrent leurs projectiles de bois et magiques sur le mage imprudent. La survivante, en atterrissant sur le côté, envoya l'un de ses couteaux dans la poitrine d'un archer, un mercenaire payé par les apostats pour leur sécurité, qui s'effondra au sol dans un gémissement. Cassandra, bouclier en levant pour protéger son visage, s'avança vers l'un des mages dont les sorts de feu rebondissaient sur la paroi métallique. La Chercheuse se déstabilisa le mage en frappant avec le devant de son arme de défense sur le bâton de mage avant de l'empaler sur son arme.

" Nous ne sommes pas des templiers ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal ! S'exclama Solas.

\- On dirait qu'ils n'écoutent pas ! Répliqua Varric.

\- La plupart des apostats veulent la guerre autant que les templiers, alors, ce n'est pas étonnant !"Rajouta Ilan en se lançant une roulade élevée pour esquiver l'un des mages.

Elle esquiva le bâton avec lequel le mage voulait l'assommer sans difficultés, avant de glisser d'un mouvement de bassin sur la gauche de son adversaire le prenant de court et exposant son artère carotide palpitant à cause du stress aux dagues de la jeune femme qui la trancha d'un geste sûr. Le mage tomba à genoux, son sang de couleur rouge vif coulant en jet puissant dû à la pression exercée par son cœur bombant le sang et rythmée par saccade pulsatile, le pouls qui augmentaient à cause de l'état de choc. Le mage sans vie tomba finalement face contre le sol laissant couler son dernier litre de sang vif. La survivante se redressa, et esquiva l'épée d'un des mercenaires avant d'enfoncer ses deux lames parallèlement dans la poitrine de l'homme qui s'effondra en hoquetant. D'une pression sur la poitrine du corps encore chaud avec son pied droit, elle dégagea ses lames de la chair molle. Ilan se tourna vers ses compagnons, laissant l'un de ses couteaux sur l'un des mercenaires prenant alors Cassandra en sandwich. Alors, les yeux tournées vers la Chercheuse, elle ne vit pas le porteur de bouclier qui fonça droit sur elle au pas de charge. Son écu en fer lourd la frappa de plein fouet l'envoyant au sol dans un bruit sourd et dans un nuage de poussière.

" _Fasta vass_." Injuria Ilan, le souffle court en esquivant le bouclier que le soldat voulait abattre sur elle, en roulant sur la gauche lui permettant de se redresser .

Alors que la survivante n'ayant eu pas le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds, le défenseur templier allant abattre son épée et non son bouclier sur la Messagère, ce dernier se gela complètement, les pieds jusqu'à la tête étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de givre bleue. Les pupilles dorés de la jeune métisse se tournèrent vers le mage qui lui fit signe de se relever, et vite. Elle se releva en un saut carpé atterrissant sur ses pieds passant en un instant d'une position horizontal à une verticale, prête pour le combat. Elle récupéra une épée sur le sol la sachant plus solide que ses deux dagues encore au sol et frappa le défenseur gelé en pleine poitrine le traversant entièrement. Ilan se recula en reprendre ses armes fétiches alors que la glace entourant défenseur templier explosa, éparpillant la chair du pauvre soldat en plusieurs morceaux saignants et encore congelés. Varric abattit le dernier adversaire d'une flèche dans la boîte crânienne. Essoufflé, il rengaina son arbalète en regardant l'ensemble de ses compagnons. Il fut heureux de les voir tous debout et bien vivant malgré quelques égratignures. Cassandra laissa tomber son épée pour récupérer celle d'un défenseur qui était un bel ouvrage de forgerie et le conteur récupéra sur les arcs quelques composants pouvant renforcer son arc. Le mage apostat du groupe se dirigea vers la survivante, assise sur un roche pour reprendre son souffle. Elle cherchait du regard la Mère chantriste, et dès que leurs regards se croisèrent la survivante lui fit signe d'attendre quelques instants.

"Où avez-vous mal ?

\- Occupez-vous de votre joue plutôt. Répliqua Ilan sachant que la blessure n'était que superficielle et que elle allait disparaître.

\- Ilan."

Elle regarda l'apostat quelque instant avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de le laisser lui monter son bras pour examiner la brûlure. Les doigts chauds du mage décalèrent légèrement le tissu brûlait de la chemise, que la métisse allait devoir recoudre le soir-même au campement. Ses yeux gris examinèrent la blessure faite par le sort de feu et sali par la terre poussiéreuse du croisement. Sa peau avait été brûlé au second degré profond : de petites cloques percées parsemées l'endroit où la peau avait été touché, le derme était décoloré et la jeune femme ne sentait aucune douleur montrant ainsi la gravité paradoxale de la brûlure. Solas posa sa main sur l'épiderme abîmée et recita une formule : une fine couche se forma et fondit immédiatement nettoyant la plaie. Un sifflement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres décorés d'amarante de la Messagère tournant ses pupilles d'or vers le grand elfe qui n'eut en réponse qu'un bref sourire rassurant, alors que ce dernier ayant reposé sa main sur la blessure, toutes traces de traumatise disparaissaient ne laissant même pas une légère cicatrice en forme d'étoile de mer comme cela était le cas avec les sorts de feu.

" Je tiens ce que j'ai dis. Occupez-vous de votre joue. Les flèches, c'est des vrais nids à microbes." Lança Ilan en guise de remerciement avant de se diriger vers la Mère Giselle qui l'attendait en compagnie de la Chercheuse.

Varric se glissa aux côtés de Solas en regardant les deux femmes du groupe rejoindre la femme ayant voué sa vie au culte de la Lumière. Le nain s'appuya contre le rocher où la jeune métisse était assise et fixa l'apostat en souriant, les bras croisés sur son torse velu. Le mage, les mains sur son bâton, sentit le regard du nain sur lui, et tourna ses pupilles grises vers lui lui demandant silencieusement de partager le fond de sa pensée.

" Elle te plaît, Loustic.

\- Elle est notre seule chance de refermer la Brèche, il est normal de la garder en vie.

\- Comme si une brûlure de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie pourrait mettre au sol cette petite. Elle a de la ressource. Sourit Varric.

\- Une brûlure est une zone qui peut être facilement infecté, et autant que la survivante est de ressources, comme vous le dites, ce genre de chose tue tout ce qu'elle touche.

\- Mettons ce sujet sur verre pour l'instant, Loustic ! _Rit le nain avant de reprendre lors que Solas s'asseyait pour nettoyer la plaie sur sa joue_ , Ce que j'aime chez toi, Loustic, c'est que tu débordes d'optimisme ! Ironisa le nain en levant vérifiant que les arcs de son arbalète étaient bien tenus.

\- C'est apaisant de voir que vous m'inventez toutes les qualités que je n'ai pas.

\- Désolé, Loustic, mais vous êtes optimiste ! Sinon, pourquoi un elfe apostat viendrait de son plein-gré aider les tarés chantristes à refermer un trou dans le ciel. Pour n'importe qui, c'est un suicide conscient.

\- Présenté ici... " Reconnu le mage en s'éloignant pour apporter son aide aux blessés sous le regard du nain.

Alors qu'Ilan montait les marches pour rejoindre Mère Giselle sur l'esplanade transformé en infirmerie pour les soldats et les réfugiés, Cassandra lui indiqua qu'elle allait s'entretenir avec les soldats pour en savoir plus sur les mouvements des apostats et des templiers sachant que l'Inquisition allait devoir intervenir pour aider les civils. La survivante acquiesça, même si elle n'avait pas une réellement envie de se retrouver seule avec cette femme ayant donné corps et âme pour la religion principale de Thédas : elle n'aimait pas ce genre de chose. On pouvait être croyant, ça c'était vu et accepté, mais jusqu'à il consacrait tout son être : autant se constituer directement esclave ou prisonnier... Un soupire lui échappa, et elle rejoignit la femme. Mère Giselle était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années écoulée à la peau sombre et aux yeux marrons réconfortant. Elle avait une voix douce, et elle rassurait les soldats blessés effrayés devant les mages ayant pour mission de les soigner.

" Non..! Mère, ne les... Ne le laissez pas me toucher avec sa magie..! S'exclama un soldat de l'Inquisition gravement blessé.

\- La magie n'est ni mauvaise ni bonne de naissance. C'est l'homme dans sa bienveillance qui en fait une aide. Déclara la femme arborant les couleurs chantristes sur sa robe et sa grande coiffe.

\- Mais..

\- Chut, mon garçon, _Le coupa Mère Giselle en serrant sa main dans une étreinte rassurante_ , Laissez-le apaiser vos blessures.

\- Vous êtes Mère Giselle ?

\- C'est moi, et vous, ma chère enfant, vous êtes la Messagère d'Andrasté.

\- Vous avez demandé à me parler, me voilà. 

\- Marchez un peu avec moi, mon enfant, _Dit-elle en désignant un chemin de promenade pavé_ , Nous savons que la Chantrie a formellement condamné l'Inquisition; et je sais qui blâmer pour ce fait.

\- Le chancelier Roderick a une telle influence ?

\- Cela est assez relatif, mais, il est un membre du Conseil de l'élection du trône du Soleil. Celles derrière cette décision croient avoir ainsi accru leurs chances d'être élu. Les autres sont simplement horrifiées par les événements et les pertes...

\- Cela ne l'ai touché uniquement car les victimes sont des leurs. Elles n'ont pas autant pleuré les morts des bascloîtres durant l'Enclin. Gronda Ilan, les mains dans le dos faisant grimacer Mère Giselle.

\- Le temps n'est pas aux reproches, ma fille. Nous devons nous unir, et ce qui ma conscience m'affirme. Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner est d'aller voir les prêtresses, montrez-leur qu'elles n'ont pas à vous craindre, faites-les douter. Leur seul force est leur unité, _Indiqua la femme en s'éloignant sous le regard d'Ilan, elle fit quelques pas et se retourna_ , Je ne peux pas dire si vous avez êtes envoyé pour nous aider, mais je l'espère. L'espoir est la seule chose restante à notre monde, et c'est pour ça que les gens se presseront sous vos bannières car vous êtes vue comme une porteuse d'espoir. Votre devoir sera de faire de cette arme une force libératrice... Ou destructrice. Enfin... Je vais me rendre à Darse et donner à Sœur Léliana les noms dont vous auriez besoin."

Ilan soupira et se frotta le visage avec sa main : comment si elle besoin d'être vu un ange d'espérance par la population de Thédas ? Lors de la rencontre avec les Lavellans aux portes de la forêt bordant Dénérim, elle aurait eu mieux fait de se casser une patte ce jour-là plutôt que d'accepter leur proposition... A ce moment, ce serait leur Premier qui se retrouverait là dans ces conneries... Même si, la Messagère devait le reconnaître le Réseau aurait insisté pour qu'elle rejoignait les volontaires pour y placer un réseau d'espion et s'assurer que l'organisation naissante ne tombe pas dans des mauvais travers.

" Le Caporal Vale cordonne les troupes ici. Le camp est un peu plus loin sur la route. On devrait lui parler, il en sera plus sur les agissements des templiers et des mages dans la zone. De plus, il est possible que l'on puisse établir un autre campement pour l'Inquisition dans les hauteurs du camp du caporal. Indiqua Cassandra.

\- Allez-y avec Varric, Cassandra, _Indiqua Ilan sous le regard dubitatif de la Chercheuse et surpris des deux hommes_ , Moi et Solas, nous allons discuter avec un responsable pour être sûr que les réfugiés ne manquent de rien. Nous vous retrouverons là-bas.

\- Entendu." Déclara le nain en entraînant la névaranne avec lui.

Le surfacien et la femme brune partirent sur la grande route vers le camp du caporal. Solas les regarda quelques instants, les mains appuyées sur son bâton avant d'être interpellé par la survivante. Cette dernière lui vit signe de le suivre. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent l'une des huttes : des chalets aux fondations rondes en mauvais état à cause des intempéries et des combats; où un responsable séjournait. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme au teint marqué par le soleil, au crâne dégarni et au menton largement velu, son corps était habillé d'une vieille robe d'administrateur ayant perdu ces couleurs et teintes claires. Il releva ses pupilles grisâtres cachées sous d'épaisses et petites lunettes de mauvaises qualités, un air blasé sur son visage, il les fixa.

" Quelqu'un vous a traité d' _oreilles de couteaux_ ? Dites-moi à quoi il ressemble, et j'aviserai.

\- Non, _Dit fermement Ilan en se tournant vers le mage qui affirma la même chose qu'elle_ , Nous sommes avec l'Inquisition. Nous voudrions savoir si vous aviez besoin de certains choses.

\- De nourriture, de couvertures, d'herbes et d'un guérisseur talentueux. Enuméra le vieil administrateur.

\- Je peux vous aider avec les blessés. Annonça Solas ce que l'homme au visage ridé acquiesça.

\- Il doit bien y avoir des bestioles mangeables et des herbes médicinales dans ces collines. Lança la survivante en désignant du pouce l'extérieur de la lutte.

\- Il y a des béliers dans les collines. C'est facile à chasser. Et pour les couvertures, d'après certains de mes gars, il y aurait un alcôve rocheuse où des templiers déposeraient leur affaires.

\- Votre gars m'accompagnera. Je ne me vois pas porter le barda toute seule. Indiqua la survivante.

\- Mon gars s'appelle Eidon, c'est un elfe aux cheveux roux. Vous pouvez pas le manquer, il est toujours fourré avec un bonhomme bien costaud. Il s'y connait en herbes et en chasse. Conclut l'homme en retournant à sa papier.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne ? Demanda Solas alors qu'ils sortaient de la hutte.

\- Restez-ici, c'est là où vous serez le plus utile."

L'apostat acquiesça quelque peu tendu de laisser la personne portant son pouvoir sur sa main seule et étant la seule personne capable de stopper cette folie qu'il avait lui même entraîné par mégardes. Il regarda la survivante rejoindre les deux personnes que le vieil administrateur leur avait parlé : le garçon roux était un elfe dalatien et l'homme à ses côtés, un soldat humain costaud. La guerre avait naître toute sorte d'amitié étrange pensa t-il lors que le rouquin passa son arc sur son épaule et que le trio de fortune auquel une quatrième s'était rejointe, partit en courant vers les collines mené par les cheveux de feu du dalatien. L'elfe se racla la gorge avant de se tourner vers les blessés : il commença à soigner les entailles que présentaient certains jeunes enfants les moins intimidés par ses origines elfiques lui posant même des questions amusés et innocentes : lors de la chute d'Arlanthan qu'il avait causé c'était eux, les enfants dont leur perte l'avaient le plus touché et il savait que quand il fera tomber le Voile sera encore eux qu'ils le toucheront le plus. De leur côté, Cassandra et Varric venaient de rejoindre le campement du caporal. Il était établi à mi-chemin entre les hauteurs et la grande route qui traversait la région des Marches Solitaires.

" Chercheuse Pentaghast, ravi de vous revoir.

\- De même, caporal.

\- Nous vous remercions pour votre aide, les templiers et les mages se moquent des victimes. Et si ce n'est pas les combats, c'est la faim et le froid qui ont raison d'eux.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que les forts oublient les faibles, caporale ! Sourit Varric.

\- Savez-vous quelque chose sur les templiers et les apostats dans la zone ?

\- D'après mes éclaireurs, les templiers auraient pris les ruines du Fort Connor, on peut le voir depuis les hauteurs juste au-dessus de nous. Ils devraient y avoir plus d'informations sur le camp principal là-haut. Pour les apostats, leur campement est sûrement cachée dans les vieilles grottes du bois de la Sorcière, au nord-est d'ici. 

\- Nous voilà affublé d'une nouvelle mission, Chercheuse ! S'amusa Varric en signant un livre à un soldat tout souriant.

\- Pensez-vous que c'est le moment pour ce genre de chose, Varric ?

\- Je mets juste un peu de paume au cœur de ces braves soldats ! _Répliqua le nain, avant de tourner les yeux vers Vale_ , Caporale, vous savez quelque chose sur le palefrenier ?

\- Il vit dans une ferme à l'ouest. Entre les mages, les bandits, les templiers et les loups, on n'a pas réussi à rejoindre la ferme, malheureusement, mais c'est un vieux coriace. Si quelqu'un veut s'y frotter, il verrait mieux d'y penser à deux fois !

La Chercheuse acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers le fils de la Pierre qui avait arrêté de signer des autographes aux soldats présents. Il conseilla à la névaranne d'aller voir dans les hauteurs la vue sur les ruines, et d'y attendre leurs deux autres compagnons; et peut-être que l'endroit serait également un bon lieu pour camper ce soir ce que la Main Droite de la défunte Divine acquiesça. De l'autre côté du croisement, au sud-est du campement principal, Ilan était accroupie dans les herbes hautes aux côtés de ses trois nouveaux compagnons : ils regardèrent les templiers marcher vers la planque de matériel. Ils étaient sept armé d'épée à une main et d'armures légères. Ilan avait proposé de les prendre à revers quand ils seraient entrer dans l'alcôve rocheuse. Ainsi, doucement, les pieds trainants sur l'herbe et les gravillons, ils se glissèrent à la suite des soldats renégats. Quelques mètres plus loin, Ilan se pencha vers l'entrée de la grotte pour savoir s'il y n'y avait pas de templiers dans l'alcôve et un soulagement la traversa en voyant qu'il n'y avait un sixième templier dans l'alcôve ou plus. L'elfe roux lança le combat tirant deux flèches dans la tête de deux templiers les plus proches de l'entrée de la grotte. Cela fut le signal pour le costaud, le petit homme et Ilan pour se lancer : le premier armé d'une épée à deux mains pulvérisa les deux plus grands des templiers présents, le second de son épée et de son bouclier frappa un templier, et la dernière; l'une armée de ses dagues perfora avec application les points vitaux des deux derniers avant de terminer par leur sectionner la tranchée d'un glissement de sa lame. Le costaud récupéra les gros paluchons remplis de couverture en laine de bélier grossièrement tissées et teintes dans des couleurs automnales. Ilan récupéra des ordres de missions sur le corps d'un templier et une carte faite à la va vite sur un autre montrant un chemin vers un camp d'apostat dans le bois de la Sorcière : elle les glissa sa poche latéral de son pantalon avant de remarquer un bâton de mage. Les templiers avaient du le prendre de force à un mage. Il semblait être de bien meilleure qualité que celui que le mage elfe portait : le manche du bâton était fait en entièrement de métal noir rayé pour permettre une meilleure prise ornait de deux lanières en cuir teintes d'une nuance bleuâtre en bas du manche, et portant fièrement une représenté d'une idole des Oubliés en métal dorés. Vu le froid s'en déclenchant, il s'agissait d'une artefact couramment utilisé pour la magie d'Hiver. Elle le prit alors avec elle. Il ne reste plus que de trouver quelques herbes médicinales et des béliers. Au croisement, les réfugiés n'avaient plus besoin des services d'un mage apostat elfe. Solas avait été d'une grande aide, mais la plupart des blessés avaient demandé à être soigné par des mages humains à défaut d'un véritable guérisseur. Après les événements traumatisants, ils étaient normal qu'ils soient prudent et sur leurs gardes, mais si, l'elfe avait déclaré ne pas être hostile. Il fallait croire que les histoires horribles et terrifiantes racontées sur les elfes dalatiens comprenaient également ceux qui n'étaient pas dalatiens. Le mage sceptique se demanda alors si la survivante avait fait les frais des mêmes comportements dans les aliénages, ou simplement dans ses interactions quotidiennes.

" Merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidé ! Avec ces béliers, on pourra nourrir tout le monde pendant trois jours ! S'exclama une voix qui fit relever la tête à l'elfe.

\- Vous êtes mage, maintenant ? Demanda Solas à Ilan, tenant un bâton dans sa main.

\- Non, _Répondit-elle en lançant le bâton que l'apostat rattrapa_ , Il est à vous, c'est mieux que de laisser dans une grotte prendre la poussière.

\- Nous devrions rejoindre les autres.

\- J'ai trouvé des ordres de rassemblements et une carte sur les templiers, _Annonça la survivante en marchant aux côtés de l'elfe,_ Les templiers doivent se rassembler dans des ruines, Fort Connor; et la carte montre grossièrement le campement principale des apostats.

\- Se débarrasser d'eux aidera grandement les réfugiés.

\- Moins de dangers sur les routes, plus d'informations pour les espions de l'Inquisition. Je pense que nous nous occuperons de ça demain. Même si j'aime me faufiler dans la nuit, il ne faut pas tenter la mort. Indiqua la Messagère.

\- Qui est Maferath ? Demanda subitement le mage ayant tendu un humain dire ce nom dans ce qui lui semblait être une prière;

\- Maferath était l'époux mortel d'Andrasté, il l'a trahi par jalousie à cause de la préférence du Créateur pour elle et sa traîtrise fut relever par l'archonte Hessarian lors de sa conversion au culte de la Lumière. Enfin, c'est ce que disent les textes...

\- Vous êtes andrastienne, alors ?

\- J'ai grandi avec cette religion, alors il semblerait.

\- Mais pourtant vous semblez comprendre l'elfique. Cela est assez surprenant. Où l'avez-vous appris ?

\- Je ne semble pas, je le comprends. Sachez-le, vous posez beaucoup trop de questions". Lança la jeune métisse sur la défensive.

Solas se tut en voyant le regard de la jeune femme marchant à ses côtés. Parler d'elle, d'accord, mais enchaîner les questions ne semblaient pas être sa tasse de thé. Après tout, elle faisait confiance à personne dans l'Inquisition. Il l'a vu, le soir à Darse avant de partir : seule drapée dans sa cape noire, les pieds enfoncés dans la neige sale le regardant lui et les autres de loin alors qu'ils profitaient d'un moment de convivialité dans le baraquement. Ses pupilles dorés les avaient regardé quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se retourne dans un mouvement de cape et ne rentre à l'intérieur du chalet où était sa chambre temporelle. Il avait imaginé plusieurs sortes d'animaux-totem pour elle, mais, les seuls qui semblaient trouver résonnance dans son esprit étaient des animaux connus pour leur agilité et leur comportement solitaire : il ne voyait que des félidés, du lion des montagnes au pelage uniforme au coureur des Plaines Silencieuses, un félin incroyablement rapide à la robe doré. L'elfe secoua la tête abandonnant ses idées et pensées saugrenues alors qu'ils venaient d'être orienté par un soldat de l'Inquisition vers le campement établi par Varric et Cassandra. L'apostat était ravi de pouvoir enfin s'allonger et de reprendre sa conversation qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière avec son ami, un esprit de Sagesse. Il n'avait pas plus la terminer à cause de leur départ aux aurores. Il était heureux de pouvoir retourner dans l'Immatériel ! Alors qu'Ilan et Cassandra jugeait du regard les ruines du fort Connor pour savoir où était les faiblesses des ruines tenues par les templiers et Varric commentait les décisions tout en écrivant.


	9. La Voix des prêtresses

La semaine qui s'était succédée avait été extrêmement rude entre l'élimination des templiers au Fort Connor, un amas de ruines chantant le lyrium rouge; et où Solas avait bien failli s'immoler tout seul comme un grand avec un sort de feu. Varric avait déjà noté ça dans son carnet tellement la scène avait été comique; et surtout que l'elfe portait désormais une armure qunari, Antaam-saar, faite de très peu de tissu offrant une vue subjectif sur son abdomen musclé que Cassandra avait lorgné à différents moments de la journée. Ainsi, le mage elfe avait été grognon durant tout le début de la semaine passée dans les Marches Solitaires, car impossible de trouver un vendeur ayant encore des armures de mages décente et la métisse lui avait donc placé sa cape noire affirmant qu'elle en avait assez de l'entendre grogner. Après, il a fallu se débarrasser du grand campement des templiers à l'ouest de la Grande Route. Au courant de la semaine, ils avait réussi à prendre les apostats à revers, les forçant à se replier dans leur grotte, et les avaient éliminé. Finalement, les réfugiés étaient désormais en sécurité, ou du moins, à l'abri des folies des humains. Le problème restait les failles : elle avait fermé celle près du croisement et dans le Bois de la Sorcière, mais, il y en avait sûrement d'autres : il fallait alors attendre les rapports des éclaireurs du Lion de Férelden. De plus, ils avaient réglé les problèmes qu'avait le palefrenier et les soldats de l'Inquisition commençaient à construire des tours de guets dans la région. Maître Denet, comme s'appelait le palefrenier, leur avait alors fourni quatre chevaux féreldiens à la robe bai, avant que Cassandra ne le convainque de rejoindre l'organisation à son tour en jouant sur l'importance de la religion. Un corbeau était arrivée un soir au campement : Léliana avait annoncé l'arrivée de Mère Giselle à la base, et qu'elle et les autres conseillers commençaient à user de l'influence de l'Inquisition pour réunir les femmes mentionnées par la Mère chantriste. Ainsi ils étaient de retour à Darse mais déjà ils étaient repartie, mais cette fois-ci pour Val Royeaux. Ilan a réussi à s'éclipser durant une courte période pour trouver le Lézard et écouter ses rapports encore silencieux de tout espion ennemi, et ainsi transmettre de nouvelles consignes qu'elle estimait utile.

Dès leur arrivée à la capitale chantriste, une certaine tension pouvait être ressentie, le quatuor armé s'était resserré marquant la différence avec les citadins. La survivante sentait des picotements sur sa nuque comme si quelqu'un les suivait prêt à trouver un angle pour trancher la gorge de la Messagère d'un geste. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient le centre-ville de la cité baignant de la richesse et l'opulence des dorures en forme de lion et des tissus soignés de diverses couleurs vives, les cloches de la grande chantrie de la capital se mirent à sonner à l'heure même de l'explosion du Conclave, et de la mort de la Divine.

" La Cité pleure toujours la mort de la Divine. Annonça Cassandra en commentant le son des cloches de cuivres.

Les hommes et femmes les dévisageraient malgré leurs masques en porcelaine verdâtre ou violet pâle : une noble prit ses jambes à son goût glissant sur ses dentelles blanches tout en hurlant de terreur, un gentilhomme se colla contre la rembarde du pont passant le plus loin possible du groupe essayant de paraître courage, au possible. Ils étaient terrifiés par la Messagère et son Inquisition jugée hérétique, surtout si la prétendue survivante touchée par la grâce d'Andrasté avait des oreilles pointues. Au moins, une pensée réconforta plus ou moins Ilan, Val Royeaux était toujours Val Royeaux

" Chercheuse, ils savent tous qui on est. Lança le nain en regardant la noble s'effondre sur le sol, les pieds emmêlés dans ses jupons du coin de l'œil.

\- Votre sens de l'observation est d'une portée sans limite, Varric. Soupira la névaranne.

\- Le chancelier nous a fait une très mauvaise promotion, il faut croire. 

Alors qu'ils passaient les hautes grilles en or massif, une jeune femme humaine arborant la tenue des éclaireurs et espions verte et brune de l'Inquisition se hâta vers eux, les saluant poliment avant de tomber au sol à genoux, dans une posture de respect et de soumission devant la Messagère. A peine à genoux, Cassandra l'interrogea sur la situation au cœur de l'unité des prêtresses.

" Les prêtresses vous attendez... Ainsi que des templiers.

\- Ici ? 

\- Et merde. Souffla Varric derrière Cassandra.

\- Les gens pensent que les templiers est une barrière contre l'Inquisition. Ils se rassemblent sur la place central du marché, c'est là qui veulent vous rencontrer.

\- Dans ce cas, on ne peut faire qu'une chose. Déclara Ilan en prenant les devants.

\- Ils veulent protéger les gens de nous ?

\- Vous croyez sincèrement que les templiers sont rentrés à la niche comme de gentils toutous pour s'occuper de nous, de pauvres imbéciles un poil suicidaire ? 

\- Je connais le Seigneur-Chercheur Lucius. Je ne l'imaginais pas prendre la défense de la Chantrie, pas après tout ça...

\- Certaines choses semblent nous échapper clairement. Déclara Solas, tendu.

\- Je suis d'accord, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, _Lança Ilan tout aussi tendue_ , Retournez à Darse, quelqu'un devra prévenir les autres si... Si ça tourne mal.

\- Bien, ma dame." Conclu l'espionne en les quittant au pas de course.

Le groupe s'avança dans le centre-ville. Solas, à l'arrière du groupe, jugea du regard les statues de marbre blanc, les personnages étaient les mêmes : Andrasté scintillante dans son armure et Maférath arborant une simple toge décoré de fourrure aux épaules de style clairement tévintide. Néanmoins, chaque statue avait un détail qui changeait, elles incarnaient les valeurs et les pêchés chantriste; l'elfe apostat lisait d'un œil critique les descriptions entachées de fanatisme religieux. Il aimait apprendre même si cela allait à l'opposer de ce qu'il croyait, se dit Ilan en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Le mage releva la tête finalement et croisa les pupilles d'or de la Messagère qui lui fit signe de se rapprocher d'eux : il fallait montre un front uni face à la population de Val Royeaux et les templiers; et surtout quittait ce lieu de recueil qui depuis la propagation d'une légende locale comme quoi l'impératrice aimée, enfant, serait soulagée ici et que depuis, plusieurs l'imitèrent. Ainsi, une odeur peu racolant régnait. Le coeur de la cour centrale du marché était toujours aussi splendide aux yeux de Cassandra, la petite tour centrale peinte de bleue azur auxquelles de longs draps rouges pourpres flottaient de la prise créés de paisibles zones d'ombres pour les commerçants et les acheteurs. Mais, aujourd'hui, la vie commerçante du marché riche était réduite à nulle. L'ensemble des hommes et femmes aux bourses bien remplies s'étaient regroupés une forme abstraite près d'une grande estrale frôlant le sol de quelques centimètres. Sur leurs gardes, le groupe se glissa parmi les gens de la capital entendant avec patience que la prêtresse ne commence son discours insultant et haineux envers la survivante qui attendait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. 

" Habitants de Val Royeaux ! Ecoutez-moi ! Nous pleurons tous, à l'unisson comme un seul être la mort de Notre Divine marchant désormais aux côtés du Créateur attendant l'heure de sa vengeance ! Attendant l'heure où le cœur sombre et glacial a réduit au silence le sien magnifique et pur sera puni de son crime ! Le sort réservé à ce cœur de glace, je vais vous le dire ! Voyez celle qui se présente comme Notre Messagère ! Je n'y vois qu'un monstre de glace qui prétend remplacer Notre cher et aimante Justinia ! Ora la prêtresse avant de désigner Ilan.

L'ensemble de l'assistance s'écarta d'elle frappée de peur et de terreur mais aussi de haine. Si des armes avaient été à leur disposition, la Messagère serait déjà mourante hoquetant dans son propre sang pourpre coulant sur les dalles de pierre clairs qui formaient la place du marché. Ilan soupira avant de décroiser les bras et de s'avancer doucement vers l'estrade pour se faire entendre de la prêtresse. Varric devait l'admettre la jeune femme cachait bien son mal-être : elle était sûre que personne ne le verrait, les personnes les moins attentives, oui; mais par un auteur comme lui, il savait observer les gens et cette qualité était extrêmement utile surtout face à des personnes renfermées sur elles-mêmes. Il avait vu sa mâchoire se serrait comme la prêtresse l'avait insulté de ''morceau de glace vivant" comme si cela était un rapproche qu'on lui avait déjà fait; comme si être le bouc-émissaire était un rôle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'endosser à la place d'autres. Cette fille était mystère total pour l'auteur qu'il voulait un jour retranscrire les aventures qu'il allait vivre.

" Vous m'accusez de la mort de la Divine sans preuves à par de pauvres discours fanatiques alors que des gens meurent par tout dans Thédas à cause de la Brèche, des Engeances, et autres ? Vous pleurez la mort d'un être ignorant les milliers d'autres ? Quel genre de personne êtes-vous pour ignorer les souffrances des autres ne vous concentrant que sur la votre ? La Volonté du Créateur ne peut être dit ou même comprise par nous alors arrêter d'estimer que je la pervertit avec un groupe d'hérétique. Le souhait formulait par tout les membres de l'Inquisition est de trouver ceux capable de se battre contre le Mal, de s'unir contre la folie et les ténèbres et de rétablir l'ordre, car cela seraient les vœux de la Divine. Gronda Ilan bien meilleure oratrice que ses compagnons ne l'auraient cru insufflant un vent de fierté chez la névaranne lorsque la survivante répéta les mots dits par Léliana alors qu'elle accepte de les rejoindre et de les aider.

\- Nous ne tomberons pas face à vos paroles ! Les templiers ont regagnés la Chantrie ! Ils détruiront cette Inquisition et rétabliront l'ordre !"

Sur ces mots, le bruit clair du métal se fit entendre s'approchant de l'estrade. La survivante tourna la tête dans le même mouvement que l'ensemble de l'assistance : une unité d'une cinquantaine de templiers pourvue de leur armure scintillant arborant le symbole stylisé de l'Epée de Miséricorde d'Andrasté enflammée, pourtant la Messagère nota le manque d'arme : parmi les cinquante hommes seulement une poignée était armées et ils marchaient à la fin du convoi. Son regard froid, Solas les observa avant de tendre une main vers la jeune femme encore à quelques pas de l'estrade enroulant sa main autour de son biceps la tirant en arrière doucement la ramenant près de lui. Même si les templiers n'étaient que peu armés, la tension était vivace et n'importe quoi pourrait briser le filin de retenue flottant dans les airs, et il eut raison. Un templier frappa violement de son poing serré et gantelé de pique octogonal la joue de la pauvre prêtresse qui s'effondra le côté gauche du visage en sang sous les exclamations de terreurs et de surprise de l'assistance. 

" Non ! Cette femme nous est inférieure. Gronda la voix d'un homme qui semblait être le plus titré parmi l'unité templière.

\- Vous voulez réessayer ça avec quelqu'un qui sait se défendre ? Gronda Ilan se dégageant de la prise de Solas au grand désarroi de celui-ci. 

\- Je n'ai aucun bénéfice à tirer d'un tel affrontement. Répliqua t-il en quittant l'estrade et Cassandra se précipita vers lui.

\- Seigneur chercheur Lucius, nous devons absolument vous parler avant...

\- Qui vous a donné la permission de m'adresser la parole, névaranne ? _Ora le templier froidement surprenant la pauvre Chercheuse_ , Vous créez un groupe hérétique, vous élevez une bâtarde elfique au rang de prophète. 

\- Ca fait toujours plaisir ça... Soupira Ilan en souffle faisant ricaner Solas et Varric

\- Vos actions vous couvrez de honte! Honte à vous ! A vous tous ! L'Ordre n'a trahi rien ni personne en abandonnant la Chantrie pour combattre les mages ! Vous qui avez échoué ! Vous qui entravez la justice par le doute ! Vous souhaitiez l'appui de la Chantrie ? Trop tard ! Le seul destin ayant de l'importance est le mieux désormais. Continua le templier.

\- Faire de beaux discours, m'insulter et frapper les prêtresses qui vous passez à portée de poing. Je trouve ça un peu léger pour réclamer l'importance de votre destin, Lucius. Répliqua la survivante en s'avançant, menaçante.

\- Vos menaces ne me font que rire, imposture. 

\- Mais, Seigneur-chercheur et si elle était bel et bien l'envoyé du Créateur ? Et si... Commença un jeune templier au teint halé accentué par des pupilles bleus. 

\- Silence, Chevalier-templier rentrez dans le rang. N'oubliez pas notre mission est d'intérêt supérieure ! Gronda le second de Lucius, un scribe. 

\- Nous ferons de l'Ordre un puissant rempart contre le chaos dont vous êtes l'instigatrice. Nous méritons indépendance et reconnaissante, et nous les prendrons de force ! Vous n'avez rien prouvé; et votre blague d'Inquisition encore moins ! Templiers, Val Royeaux l'ingrate ne mérite pas notre sueur et notre sang ! Partons. Conclut le Seigneur chercheur en partant, sa troupe de templiers le suivant tels de gentils mabaris bien dressés. 

\- Garçon charmant. Soupira Varric en se rapprochant d'Ilan, Solas et Cassandra tout en fixant le détachement de templiers partir.

\- Est-il devenu fou ? Se demanda Cassandra à elle-même.

\- Vous le connaissez bien ? L'interrogea la survivante.

\- Il a pris la place du Seigneur chercheur Lambert à sa mort, il y a deux ans. L'homme que je connaissais était honnête, je ne l'ai jamais vu plier devant l'ambition ou la démagogie. C'est vraiment étrange.

\- Il faut mieux rentrer à Darse, et parler à notre commandant et au Rossignol de ce qu'il s'est passé. Conseilla Solas.

Tous acquiescèrent les paroles de l'elfe apostat, et s'éloignèrent de l'estrade pour rejoindre les portes du centre-ville et par extension la sortie de la capitale chantriste. Voulant éviter les attroupements, Cassandra quitta le groupe vers une série d'alcôve entourant la place et leur permettant de sortie discrètement. Suivant les pas rythmés de Cassandra sur la pierre, Ilan se tenait aux côtés de Solas à l'arrière du groupe. Elle se gela en sentant une main attraper la sienne, et d'un geste calculé et appris par coeur, elle plaqua la personne contre le mur, le bord finement aiguisé de sa lame sur la jugulaire de son adversaire. Les yeux dorés de la jeune femme s'ouvrit avec stupeur en voyant un pauvre messager richement habillé à la mine pâle et sur le point de s'évanouir. Ses genoux calquèrent ensemble de terreur et sur front, de la suées froides coulaient en abondance. La survivante recula alors que les autres la regardèrent perdu, elle eut une mine dégoûtée en voyant que le pauvre homme s'était fait dessus tellement elle l'avait terrifié. 

" J'ai... Une invitation... pour pour vous !" S'exclama t-il la lui donnant avec de s'enfuir en courant abandonnant honneur et dignité derrière lui.

\- Je suis aussi terrifiante que ça ? Soupira Ilan en regardant ses compagnons.

\- Était-ce une question sérieuse ? Répliqua le mage apostat en ricanant sous le regard dépité de la jeune femme qui lui fit ricaner encore un peu plus.

\- Que dit le message ? 

\- _Je vous invite très cordialement à assister à la réception que je tiendrais au château du duc Bastien de Ghislain dans le domaine de Ghislain à l'est de Val Royeaux. Votre dévouée, Madame Vivienne de Fer première enchanteresse de Montsimmard et enchanteresse de la cour impériale d'Orlais._ Me voilà inviter à une soirée orlésienne... Soupira Ilan.

\- Nous devons rentrer à Darse au plus vite, sinon Bouclette pourrait lancer un assaut sur Val Royeaux. Ironisa le nain.

\- Quittons déjà cet endroit. 

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Solas quand une énième voix les appela derrière eux alors qu'ils avaient réussi à se glisser jusqu'au pont pour enfin sortir de ce bazar où l'air était irrespirable. La personne les ayant appelé était une femme, une elfe aux cheveux noirs hérissés accompagné de prunelles vert d'eau et portant une robe de mage noire venant tout droit des Cercles de Mages. Le groupe la fixa surprise alors qu'elle s'avança gracieusement vers eux et notamment vers Ilan dont le regard suspect était indéchiffrable.

" Grande enchanteresse Fiona ? Lança la névaranne perdue et surprise.

\- La cheffe de la rébellion des mages ? S'enquit Solas alors surpris de voir un femme avec tel rôle aux portes de la Chantrie et par extension des quelques templiers encore fidèles.

\- C'est un endroit dangereux pour vous. Ajouta Ilan d'un œil suspicieux. 

\- J'ai était informé de ce rassemblement, et c'était l'occasion de voir par moi-même la Messagère. Si vous cherchez de l'aide pour refermer la Brèche, les mages et moi-même sommes votre meilleure option. 

\- Il y a encore quelque jours vos hommes ont essayé de nous tuer dans les Marches Solitaires, et maintenant vous venez vous présentez à nous ? Questionna Ilan.

\- Quand vous gagnez la liberté d'un seul coup, cela peut vous faire perdre la tête... Je souhaite juste vous inviter à Golefalois. Nous avons tous à gagner d'une alliance, Messagère. Conclut la mage elfe en passant entre eux pour rejoindre la sortie de la ville s'en même tenir compte des soldats présents.

\- Rentrons à Darse."

Au même moment, une flèche frappa le sol juste devant Ilan qu'elle laissa échapper un soupir de surprise et de fatigue. Cette dernière surprise leva la tête vers les hauts bacons entourant la place cherchant qui avait tiré. Rien, pas un mouvement ou même un oiseau. Intriguée, la jeune survivante récupéra la flèche et ils firent bien surprise d'y trouver une lettre dont la calligraphie laissait bien trop à désirer ainsi que la grammaire utilisée par l'auteur de son pauvre morceau de parchemin jauni.

" Une chasse au trésor où le trésor est un homme qui veut ma peau. De mieux en mieux cette journée, _Répliqua Ilan en regardant le plan dessiné à l'envers du texte et à la va vite que le marché était presque méconnaissable et marqué de trois numéros se suivant_ , Je vais rester et m'occupez de ça ainsi que de l'invitation de notre enchanteresse. La taverne doit bien avoir une chambre de libre.

\- Ce n'est pas judicieux. Répliqua Cassandra.

\- Si l'enchanteresse de la cour impériale est prête à me parler, cela pourrait être une alliée de taille donnant accès à des contacts haut-placés pour l'ambassadrice; et j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur l'homme qui veut ma peau.

\- Je vais rester avec elle. Si jamais la marque se réveille, il faut mieux que je sois là. Déclara Solas accompagné par un grognement de la névaranne qui finit par tourner les talons, avec Varric.

Ilan les regarda partir avant de se tourner vers l'elfe apostat à ses côtés. Elle le jugea du regard essayant de trouver s'il y avait un piège chez lui, mais, il était indéchiffrable ou plutôt l'expression calme et paisible qu'il portait qui l'était alors. La survivante lit une nouvelle fois la lettre mal orthographiée avant de se lancer avec le mage dans une chasse au trésor aussi courte que inutile pour Solas puisque aucune énigmes n'étaient posés juste une suite d'écriture toute aussi mauvaise que celle de la lettre. L'ensemble les avait mené dans la partie supérieure du marché où la vue était tout simplement superbe : l'eau scintillante et tumultueuse de la Mer Eveillée venant border le port royan. La survivante finit par trouver une nouvelle chaussette de tissu rouge criarde avec à l'intérieur un morceau de parchemin portant une heure, un lieu le tout accompagné d'une clé. Ilan soupira en voyant que la date était seul de demain soir, avant de relever la tête vers le paysage portuaire remarquant le soleil commençant à décliner.

" Le rendez-vous n'a lieu qu'après minuit, et la réception encore auprès, demain, _Indiqua Ilan en s'appuyant sur la rembarde aux côtés du mage qui fixait la vue_ , Vous semblez apprécier la vue.

\- Elle me rappelle quelques souvenirs et rêves. Indiqua Solas en glissant ses mains dans son dos regardant les reflets dorés sur l'eau salé tel un roi observant un empire perdu.

\- Moi aussi, _Lança la survivante avec tant de faiblesse et de douceur que l'elfe mage cru avoir rêvé, il ne dit rien la laissant continuer_ , Quand j'étais enfant, mon père m'emmenait en mer, c'était le seul endroit où... Je n'étais pas en danger... Et quand j'étais en formation, on avait l'habitude, moi et les autres, de disparaître pour profiter de la mer....C'était les meilleurs moments de ma vie, innocents et heureux....Mais, aujourd'hui... Il n'y a plus le temps pour ça... 

\- Vous... Vous pouvez les revivre dans l'Immatériel. Je pourrais vous... Commença Solas peu sûr de lui en voyant les prunelles dorées l'analysaient.

\- Un jour peut-être, rêveur...Et vous ?

\- Hé bien... J'ai grandi dans un village, au nord. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant pour les non mages alors pour quelqu'un doué de magie. Mais, pendant mon sommeil, les esprits me donnaient la possibilité de voir des merveilles que je n'aurais plus soupçonné. Alors, j'ai appris à contrôler mes rêves, à marcher aux côtés des esprits et me prévenir de ceux me voulant du mal. Le monde éveillé m'est ainsi devenu pénible, mais, un jour, je n'ai plus trouvé de nouveaux lieux, _S'arrêta t-il voulant savoir si la survivante l'écoutait, celle-ci l'encouragea à continuer_ , J'ai compris alors que l'Immatériel reflétait le monde m'entourant et mon imagination conditionnée à mon village et ses alentours limitait les possibilités de nouvelles découvertes. Ainsi, je fixait la mer abordant mon village, sachant qu'un jour j'irai voir et rêver des merveilles cachées de l'autre côté.

\- Avez-vous rejoint l'Inquisition pour découvrir de nouvelles choses ?

\- Non, si nos ennemis détruisent ce monde, je n'aurais plus d'endroit pour rêver. C'est pour cela que je suis venu, mais... Je suis resté pour d'autres raisons.

\- Il faut savoir ce qui nous est chère pour savoir pourquoi on se bat. Indiqua Ilan alors que Solas s'appuyant sur la rambarde, les mains à pas sur la pierre taillée claire et blanche.

\- A vrai dire, j'aime vivre de nouvelles expériences afin de redécouvrir l'Immatériel, _Dit le mage sous le regard interrogatif de son interlocutrice_ , Vous vous entraînez à être la plus efficace possible avec vos dagues, la grâce dansante de vos mouvement est un effet secondaire indéniable et appréciable.

\- Vous suggérez que je suis gracieuse ?" Répliqua Ilan dans un ricanement sournois.

La survivante se redressant quittant l'appui de la rambarde de pierre pour se tourner vers l'homme l'ayant explicitement complimenté, ses mèches cendrées lâchement et partiellement attachées coulèrent sur son dos suivant le mouvement dynamisé par le léger vent marin faisant flotter dans les airs les arômes orientaux de jasmin et de tubéreuse sublimée par l'air légèrement salé créant ainsi un sublime parfum d'interdit bien trop séduisant. Ses pupilles dorées scintillantes l'analysant dans un regard aussi profond, dont lequel Solas eut l'impression de couler, qu'impossible à analyser, les dorures de Val Royeaux, si elles le pouvaient, pâliraient devant le tel éclat dansant dans ses yeux... Pourtant, l'elfe apostat la regarda, avec fixement avec intérêt, glissant lui aussi son regard dans le sien. Perdu dans les feuilles d'or, il cherchait ses mots quelques instants avant de lui répondre, reprenant un air calme et paisible alors que la partie la plus primitive de son cerveau brûlait désormais.

" Je le déclare. Il n'y pas lieu au débat, _Conclut Solas dans un souffle volant par le vent les laissant de le silence_ , Le soleil se couche, on devrait rejoindre la taverne pour y manger quelque chose avant d'aller voir ce que l'auteur des lettres pour nous dire sur la personne vous voulant du mal. Continua finalement Solas après ce long de moment de silence tout en se reculant de la vue.

\- Plus vite ce sera réglé, mieux c'est..." Soupira Ilan.


End file.
